The Beginning's Thorns
by therightstory
Summary: Annaliese finds out that Frank killed Lila and there's only one reason he would agree to it. She will head home in the hopes of finding some peace from it all, but when Frank comes looking for her. She finds more than she was planning for. But start a new relationship means contending with your friends and family. new couple Frank and Annaliese
1. Chapter 1

'Laurel what are you doing here?' She said stifling a yarn as she held the door open a crack. She didn't want to give the girl any ideas about coming in.

'Oh like you didn't know.' Laurel slurred.

She frowned upon catching a whiff of the young irl's breath. She was drunk. 'Go home Laurel.' She moved toclose the dor, but was stopped by Laurels leather boot in the door.

'You're not just going to dismiss me like you do eveyone else. I just need to know why?' She sniffled wiping at her red nose as if she had been crying.

'Why what, Laurel?' Annaliese said a bit more sternly. All the sleepiness disappearing. 'We can talk about Wes some other time.'

'Wes.' She waved his name off. 'Stop deflecting I want to know why you told Frank to kill Lila.'

She was silent staring at the raven haired beauty in disbelief.

'What you didn't think he would tell me? Well he did. You're no better than us. You started all of this.'

She looked down at the girls boot. 'Move your foot Laurel. Go sleep it off.'

She moved her foot and Annaliese slammed the door shut locking it resoundly behind her.

X

She knocked on the door brisquely. 'Frank, it's me Annaliese.' She bit her lower lip as she waited for a response. She knocked again to be sure. 'Sorry to come over so late, but its about Laurel.' When no response came this time. She looked down the hall of the apartment building to see that it was still empty. She pulled out her extra key. She had to search her entire home for this key. She let herself in. 'Frank, I'm worried about Laurel. I let myself in.'

She closed the door behind her and looked in the kitchen that was empty of Frank's burly frame. She walked into the hallway to see a half empty box of pizza lying on the table. She picked up a piece and noticed that it was cld. She threw it back down and headd down the hall. Perhaps, that meant he had been gone for awhile now. She nudged the bathroom door open with the heel of her foot it was empty as well. She headed for the lone bedroom in the apartment. 'Frank.'

The bed was cold and crisply made. Just like Frank she thought. She looked under the bed. She knew it was here. She knew he had it. She pulled the dresser drawers out and rummaged through his shorts and tshirts searching for the money. She had seen it with him a couple of times. She knew he kept it close. The drawer were empty. There was a mirror on the wall. It was a cliche, but she had to check. She looked behind the mirror and it was just more wall. She turned towards the closet. She looked on the top shelf that appeared to be shoes. She moved the clothes aside to catch a better look at the floor. And there it was a lone suitcase.

It had a pin lock on it. She thought about her daughter's birthday and turned the numbers. When it clicked open, her heart dropped. 'You son of a bitch.' She lifted the money and there it was wads of cash. She rubbed the sweat from off her brow. 'The least you can do is fund my trip home.'

X

He entered the Keating home, his bag thrown over hisleft shoulder. Bonnie approached him frantically. Or what was frantic to her as she clenched and unclenched her fist keeping her voice low.

'Everyone's here.'

He shrugged, 'So.' He only needed to talk to one of the Keating groupies. He needed Laurel to understand that she couldn't mention a word of this to Annaliese. He went towards her office catching a quick glance in the living room at the group. All stooped over their books. Laurel didn't bother to look up at him.

Bonnie went up to him as he opened the door to Annaliese's office. It was empty.

'Frank, she's not here and the drawers upstairs have been emptied out. I don't know what to tell the others.' She said glancing towards the living room.

'Tell them whatever you want.' He said heading back to the door. He had to find her. He threw his bag in the back seat and hopped into the car. He drove back to his place. He was so exhausted from looking for Laurel all night he just collapsed into his bed. He didn't even notice if anything was out of place. Grabbing the first clean shirt and pants from his dresser. He opened the key to his door and dropped the bag on the floor. Running towards the closet. He looked on the floor and the suitcase was gone.

He ran his hands through his hair as he paced the floor. Her car was still parked in the garage he had pulled up next to it. Bonnie had said all her things were gone. He could call around and see if she had ordered a cab and where it could have taken her. So there was only one other place she could go with that kind of cash. The Airport.

He picked up the keys that he had thrown across the floor and headed to the car. He wasn't crazy enough to think that she would still be there, but he was going to find out where she had went.

He waited in line impatiently looking down at his watch as the little old lady in front ofhim chatted up the TSA Agent. He forced a smile everytime she turned around and gave him a smile of 'm sorry for the wait. The agent had the patience of an angel for explaining to the woman how to get to the gate for the sixteenth time. 'Hey can we speed this up?'

'Oh, I'm sorry young man. Would you like some o fmy fresh baked cookes for the wait.' She turned around and attempted to rummage through her bag.

Illiciting a groan from everyone waiting in line from behind her.

'No, nomy apologies I just have a girl that's waiting on me.' He said zipping her bag back up. He looked at the agent. 'Can we arrange for an escort so this kind lady can get to her gate on time.'

'Yes, sir.' She nodded picking up the phone and making a call to volunteer services.

'Thank you, young man.' She said pulling him down so that she could kiss him on the cheek. Her gray hair tickling his forearm. 'No thanks necessary.' He eased out of her grasp and stepped over her to the agent. She was about Laurel's age and fatigue was already beginning to set in under her eyes. 'I know an angel when I see one.'

'Excuse me.'

He nodded to the granny who was waiting off to the side for her escort chatting with the people in line. 'I'm sorry, but I think I woud have strangled her six questions ago.'

'It takes practice. A lot of practice. So how can I help you?'

He lowered his voice. 'I was looking for a friend, but I think I found her.'

She smirked. 'I'm sorry sir, but we can't give out personal information of other's flight.'

He grabbed the pen that was sitting on her desk and wrote down his phone number. 'Can the TSA agents give out their personal information.' He slid the number at her and winked. He was laying it on a little thick, but he'd never been above whoring himself out for the right cause. Annaliese taught him that.

'It's completely against the rules.' She replied pocketing the number just as what looked to be her supervisor came out of the back room. 'So how can I help you?' She asked as the older woman passed my her kiosk.

'Annaliese Keating, she's my friend, but she's also my boss. I need to know what flight she's own. An important call came in and she doesn't need to go on this trip anymore.'

'Do you know where she was going?' She asked looking up from the keyboard.

'No, sorry, I can't remember. I know she told me. Just scatter brained today.'

She looked towards her boss who was helping a customer out at the other end of the table. She quickly scribbled her number on a piece of paper and slid it to him. He pocketed it without bothering to look at it. 'So uh, you see her?' He nodded towards the computer.

'Oh, yeah I remember her.' She nodded. 'Hey, Jan come here.' A collegue of hers came over from another computer. 'Isn't this the woman that you were waiting on?'

'Yes, she's been up here five times. You should be able to find her in the waiting room.'

'Thanks.' She said turning the screen a little so that he could catch a better glimpse. 'Is this her?'

'Yes.' He nodded as her picture ID appeared on the screen. 'Her plane should be arriving in another thirty minutes.'

He slammed his hand down on the counter. 'Thanks.' He headed off to the waiting area right next to a Starbucks. He saw her sitting with her back to him. Her leg shaking nervously. Anyone looking at her might think she was nervous about her flight, but he knew dfferent. He eased into the seat next to her.

'You would think with all the money I have I'd been able to get an earlier flight.' She shook her head. 'No not with this crappy airline.'

'Let me explain.'

'What's their to explain. For the first time since, since she died. Since those kids have entered my life. Nothing has been more clear. I'm surrounded by a bunch of murders and you all need to burn in hell.'

'Flight 246 to Savannah, Georgia is now boarding at Gate 5.'

She stood up grabbing on to her rolling luggage the suitcase strapped to the top of it.

'I don't give a damn about those kids.' He said grabbing on to her elbow to stop her retreat. 'I care about you and you have to know that I didn't know. . .the baby.'

'Let go of me Frank before I scream.'

He did as he was told. He looked down at her luggage. 'You took the money?'

She didn't bother to answer the question. She told them about asking questions they already knew the answer to. It was just a waste of her time and his. Besides she had a plaine to catch.

He stopped her again. 'Okay I get it. You're feeling betrayed and alone. And I'm the last person who should make you feel that way. You want to know why I still have that money after all this time?'

'Because all killers keep a trophy from their victims.' She said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across ehr chest.

'No, of course not. Because I couldn't bring myself to spend any of it. I never believed in dirty money until . . . It didn't feel right.'

'Tell me do you still have her blanket? I told you to get rid of all her things. The crib,' Her voice shook as she trailed off. 'The room that was filled with things for the baby.' She asked him to clean it out. Neither Sam or herself could bring themselves to do it. 'Did you keep her things?'

'I kept a blanket.'

She turned and walked away.

He followed her. 'Its not what it seems.'

She stopped in front of an officer. 'I'm about to board, officer, but this man isn't allowed beyond this point. He does't have a ticket.'

The officer looked at him puzzled. 'Can I see your ticket, sir?'

'Annaliese come on.' He pleaded with her as she turned her back on him. Handing er ticket offto the agent.

'I'm going to need to see your ticket, sir.' He said more forcefully as his hand hovered over his baton.

He put his hands up in the air and backed away. 'Sorry, I guess I just walked to far. I was just seeing my friend off. She has a sense of humor that friend.'


	2. Chapter 2

Annaliese sat down at the kitchen table dressed in a robe that she had found in her closet. Most likely from the last time she had visited. Her mouth felt like cotton, but the smell of coffee wafting in from the fresh brewed pot comforted herr.

'Good morning.' Replied her mother placing a mug of coffee in front of her.

'Good morning.' She waited until her mother had turned her back before reaching down in the pocket of her robe and pulling out a prescription bottle.

'I got some eggs ready and some toast should be coming up any minute now.'

She popped two pills in her mouth and followed it up with a sip of hot coffee. Her mother turned and placed the eggs in front of her with a frown.

'Whats that you takin'? Prozac?'

She forked some eggs into her mouth. 'No, its Amitriptyline. Its better than proac.'

'Another one of those bad habits you picked up from your deceased husband.' She smacked her lips and turned back to the toaster that had sprung up. 'In my day when we had problems we consulted the good Lord.' She shuffled over to the fridge in her slippers and pulled out a slab of butter. She brought it over to the table with the toast.

'Don't start.'

'Well, somebody needs to start. You got in so late and went straight to bed you didn't give me time to give you the third degree. Of course, I was being lazy letting you cry it out instead of going in their to comfort you, but I'm here now. What's the matter?' She pulled out the chair an sat beside her.

'I hate everyone I work with.'

She laughed. 'Is that all. Aren't you the boss there. Fire'em.'

'It's not that simple.' She waved off her answer and got up going to the fridge and retreving some orange juce. Pouring it into a large glass. 'It is that simple. You don't allow someone to tell you what to do in your own house. Send all of them whipper snappers packing.' She took a long sip of her juice. 'That was the easiest problem I've ever had to solve.'

'Well, if its just the same mom. I'd rather hang out here for a few days.'

'Don't make me no never mind. The family would sure enjoy seeing you.'

She groaned inwardly as she slathered butter on her bed. 'I'd rather just lay low for awhile. Clear my head. I really don't want to see anyone.'

'Nonesense,' she said leaving her alone in the kitchen as called to her from the living room. 'Nothing, like family for comfort when work and life come a stressin'.'

The dropped the knife on the plate with a clatter as she rubbed at her temples. Why did she choose here of all places. She should be in the bahamas somewhere sitting on the beach. Then again nothing could feel the void of her loss child. Nothing she did with the money would be right. She heard the noise of the television news drift in from the living room. She finished the rest of her breakfast in peace and brought it over to the kitchen sink.

'Who is this pulling up in my driveway this time of morning?'

She grabbed the prescription from off the table and ticked in her pocket before coming to see what the fuss was about. She recognized Frank as he got of the car. Shre ran her hands through her hair and smoothed her robe out. This wasn't hiw she wanted him to see her, but he couldn't be gven a chance to talk to er mother.

'It's just rank, mom. One of the lawyers that work for me.'

'Tell him you're on vacation and if he don't vacate the premises he aint gone have a job either. Then he gone be on vacation too.' She said sitting back on the couch. Breaking News scrolled across the bottom of the screen. 'I know that girl.' She replied taking another sip of her drink.

She paid her mother no mind as stepped out on the front porch. 'You better have a damn good reason for being here.'

'I got one million of them, but I need you to hear me out.' He said stopping in front of her.

'What do you think you're going to do about it? I'm not scared of you Frank. You want this money back you're going to have to wrestle it from my cold dead hands.'

'Good, because I don't want the money back. I want my long time friend to hear me out.' He said tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

'We're not friends Frank. I'm just the bitch that you work for and you're just the reject law student that never left the nest.

In the past a statement like that would have hurt him, but he tried to keep things in perspective. He wasn't here for himself, he was here for her. 'Yeah, I was always more braun then brain, but I thought that was what you liked about me.' He chuckled awkwardly.

'My husband let me hire on the man that killed our child. If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him. He deserved every second of what those mixed up kids gave him, but you.' She stepped forward until she was inches from his face. 'You're still walking around with no remorse, no justice for the innocent life that you took from me. Banging impressionable mindless freshmen and making one bad decision after another. In what universe do you deserve to be here and she doesn't?'

He hesistated not sure what to do. How could he tell her she was wrong. How could he tell her that he regreated every minute, every second of what he did. That he had meaningless sex because he knew along time ago that love wasn't in the cards for him. That he allowed himself to believe that Laurel was different and she wasn't. That he devoted his life to the only woman who deserved it and he was looking at her. 'Annaliese.'

'Annaliese what? You're pathetic, get the hell out of here Frank. And if you come back i'll have you arrested.'

He got in his car and disappeared beyond the bend. She went back into the house to see her mom flagging her down. 'Girl, I'm calling my friend. I just saw her daughter on the news she's just been arrested.' She leaned against the wall and turned her back to me. 'Jessie, let me speak to Connie.'

She shook her head. The only woman left in the world who still uses a landline. She would have to go shopping for her later at least it could be a cordless phone. She went up to the bathroom intent on taking a shower and washing away todays dirtiness. She looked up at the mirror that was already beginning to fog up. She wiped at the stray tear falling down her cheek. Where did that come from?


	3. Chapter 3

She pressed the unlock mechanism on her car keys. Why did she have to be the one to fetch her mother's Bible? Then she remembered she didn't trust any of her family members with her car. She opened the drivers seat and got in. She leaned over and checked the dashboard that was empty save for some insurance paperwork and a few music cds. She groaned inwardly as she saw it on the floor of the passenger seat. She stretched over the stick and picked it up.

'Annaliese.'

She screamed and dropped the Bible in her lap. 'Frank, what are you doing here?'

'You're not answering my calls, and if you don't want me to just show up. Answer my calls.'

She eased out of the car slamming the door behind her. 'I made it very clear that I don't want you here. Not in a parking lot. Not at my moms's house. I do not want you anywhere.' She pushed past him maing her way through the cars.

'I know this would all make sense if we could just talk. The Annaliese I know wouldn't possibly think that hiding out at her moms is a good idea.' He said grabing on to her elbow and yanking her back with more force than he had intended.

She grimaced. 'Frank, let me go or I'm going to call the police.'

'Come on Annaliese. It's me, Frank, you wouldn't do that.' He said releasing her. 'The police?'

She blinked back tears. 'I want you gone Frank. We're not coworkers, we're not friends. We're strangers and thats the only way it can be.'

'After everything that I've done for you.' His voice rising. 'You want to risk calling the police on me.'

She wiped at the tears falling down her face as she tried to back awayf rom him. 'You threatening me, Frank.'

'Should I be. Afterall, you are threatening to have me arrested.'

'Is this guy bothering you ma'am?' Said a gentlemen wearing a black cowboy hat flanked by three of his friends.

She looked back at Frank knowing this wasn't what she had wanted.

'Stay out of this crocodile dundee. Annaliese just come back to the car with me.' He said stepping on the curb. The lights from the restaurant s shining in his eyes.

She shook her head no. She didn't want any problems, but she wasn't going to get in a car with him neither.

He approached her reaching out to grab her and she recoiled in fright. Falling into the bushes behind her.

'You son of a biscuit eater. You can't do that to a woman.'

She tried to get to her feet, but was knocked down in the scuffle by one of the guys wearing a blue and grey plaid shirt. Hitting her kneee on the ground. She cried out in pain.

'What in the blue devil is going on here?' She heard hr moter call out from the entrance way. 'Annaliese?'

'Call the cops momma, now.' She said through gritted teeth.

'What?' She asked coming out of the doorway.

'Call the cops.' She screamed out as the pain became too much to bare.

Her uncle came out of the restaurant and held her mother back. 'You can't help her now. They'll probably get you too.' He said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

She looked at the men who were now kicking Frank in his midsection. 'Stop, please. The cops are coming.'

The guy in the cowboy hat overheard her and pulled his friends away. 'Come on, let's go, I don't want any trouble.'

She looked back at Frank who was faced down on the ground in between two cars. She couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not. 'Frank.'

Her mother came up to her kneeling by her side. 'Tell me what happened child?'

'I can't. Just check on him.' She said pointing to Franks unconscious body. 'Its Frank, Please heneeds to be okay.'

'Stay calm.' Her mother said kissing her hand as she got to her feet slowly. 'Frank, you still with us. God hasn't called you home just yet.' She got to her knee and put a finger up to his kneck. He groaned softly. 'He's still with us.'

'The police and the ambulance are on there way.' Her uncle replied running up to her. 'Can you stand? Do you need help getting to your feet?'

'No, I can't. I can't.' She said not bothering to hide the tears. She didn't have to hide them. Now her outside matched the inside.

The police arrived first. Folowed by the ambulance. They emt's loaded them both up into seperate ambulances as the police took the statements of her mother and uncle. She stared up at the ceiling of the ambulance as they weeved in and outof traffic. Her vision blurring as the medicine they were giving her kicked in.

'You're going to be alright. We're almost there.'

She was a pretty blond girl who looked like she could've been one of her students. What could she know about medicine? In actuality, she could need this leg amputated. She wouldn't know. A few trinkets in a moving toy truck wasn't going to make her feel any better. She was just prolonging the inevitable.

X

'You sure she don't need this wheel chair permanently. I'm too old to be pushing her around.' Complained her mother as the orderlie wheeled them to the lobby.

'I'm sure ma'am. It's just standard practice. The cane should be good enough until it properly heals. She just doesnt want to put to much weight on it in the mean time.' The orderlie said stopping in front of the revolving doors and kicking on the wheel stop.

'Dont worry about it mama. I'll be on my feet in no time. Wouldn't want you to call Daddy to play nurse maid.' She said snidely.

'I wouldn't do any such thing I know how you feel about the man.'

The orderlie handed her a black cane and a prescription. 'Rememeber you can pick this up at any Walgreens.'

She smiled. 'Thank you.'

Her mother looped her arms through hers. 'Go ahead, lean on me. You know you want to.'

She put her weight on her good foot like the doctor had instructed. But she didn't get far before Bonnie appeared in the doorway. 'Mama why don't you bring around the car. I'll wait here.'

'That's a good idea.' She said releasing her daughter's arm. 'I never forget a face. Don't you work for my daughter.'

Bonnie's eyes flickered to me before responding. 'Yes, I am.'

'Well, its mighty kind of you to travel so far to see how there both doing. Maybe when I come back I can talk you into coming to dinner with us tonight.' She said tapping her on the shoulder. Neither of them spoke until she was on the other side of the revolving door. The lobby was crowded with visitors and doctors coming and going. She walked ovrto the fountain sure Bonnie wouldfollow.

'Is it as bad as it looks?' Bonnie asked her gaze floating to the cane.

'Hardly, when you're old every wound is the end of the world. I'll be surprised if I ever walk straight afterthis.'

'Will you need therapy?'

'Cut the crap, Bonnie. He called you didn't he?'

She looked towards the doors easing her pale pink purse up on her shoulders. 'Actually he called me the day before. Told me to meet him at a restaurant. Thought that maybe I could talk some sense into you.'

She looked down at the brown lineoulm floor feeling worse than she aleadydid.

'Imagine my surprise when the doctors call me to say that I won't be meeting Frank at a restaurant after all, but a hospital.'

'The doctor's called you?'

Bonnie shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her. 'I was the last number in his phone. I thought about calling his family, but I wanted to hear what you had to say first.'

'I told him I didn't want to see him again. I told him that.' She pleaded.

'So you had him beat up. This is Frank we're talking about.'

'The same Frank that killed my daughter.' She lowered hervoice asshe gathered a few stairs. 'But no I didn't have him beat up. A few good samaritans misread the situation. They beat him up thinking they were protecting me from him.'

'And why would they think that?' Bonnie asked cocking her head to the side.

'It happened quickly. I didn't mean for any of it.'

'So that means you've been to see him?'

She twirled the cane around in her hand. 'No.'

'And I know you haven't because I've been with him most of the night. You know he's sorry. Don't you.'

'It's not enough Bonnie. It's not enough.' She saw her mother's car pull in front. She walked towards the revolving door.

'The gangs all asking about you. Their getting antsy. What should I tell them?'

She paused just inside the doorway. 'That I'm on a permanent vacation and their fired.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Mom, what's for dinner?' Annaliese called down as she made her way slowly down the stairs. Leaning heavily on the banister her cane tucked under her arm.

Her mom came out into the living room tucking her crochet tote purse on her arm. 'There's a tv dinner in the microwave.'

She looked on shocked. 'I didn't think you believed in tv dinners.'

'It's a necessary evil tonight. I'm going to a prayer vigil for my friends daughter at the church.' She buttoned her cream cardigan slowly. 'Why don't you come with?'

She groaned as she reached the bottom step. 'I haven't even eaten yet.'

'They'll have refresments to tide you over until we get back.'

Knowing her mother's Baptitst church this wasn't going to be a short program. She'd be there for most of the night starving at that. 'I'll go, but we're stopping for food on the way.'

'Fine.'

'And no talking aftwerwards. I don't want to meet every memeber of the church. I'd like to come home relax and maybe send out some emails to my former school.'

'Former?'

She slid on her ballet flats still on orders to stay out of heels. She meant what she said to Bonnie. She wasn't going back to the chaos that seemed to surround the team. She fully intended on typing up a thoughtful resignation letter and sending it to everyoner who would read it. 'I meant current. I'm a little scatter brained today.'

'You just got out of the hospital yesterday. It would make perfect sense.' She grabbed the keys from out of the bowl on the coffee table. 'Of course I'm not making any promises for after church. I have to give my condolences to my friend and see a few others.'

She pulled on a light black trench coat. Following her mother into the crisp cool air, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Her mother spent most of the short ride blasting gospel through the speakers shaking the frame of her old '97 Toyota. But she heard none of it for her mind often wandered to Frank who was stll recovering in the hospital. She had called several times that morning, but they were only giving updates to family. She wanted him to be okay. No she needed him to be. He was in this mess because of her. That confrontation just spun out of control in away that she never saw coming. She was being stubborn and because of it someone she cared about got hurt.

She did the same thing to Frank before. Her mean spiritedness set off a chain of events that didn't need to happen. No she wasn't prepared to blame herself for her daughters death. She had done enough of that already, but she realized the part she played in it. She wasn't going to stoop to their level by becoming a monster just like them.

'We're here and were late. Put the hustle on Anna.' Her mother said parking the car in the already full lot. As the last few stragglers headed into the church.

'Everyone, take your seats. We're going to get started.' A gentleman in an expensive blue suit spoke on a microphone adressing the congregation as they scooted into the pews.

Her mother leaned over and whispered. 'I forgot to tell you that my friend thinks that you're going to take her daughters case.'

'Excuse me?' The people in the packed pews in front of her turned to look. 'Sorry. Continue on.'

XXXXX

'I have some flowers for Frank Delfino.' She approached the nurses desk. 'Can you tell me what room he's in?'

'His restrictions have just been lifted. He's in room 901.' She pointed to a room just off the desk.

The curtain was drawn. She moved the curtain back to reveal his sleeping form. She placed the vase of wildflowers on the side table. She wasn't sure what to bring a guy like Frank, cigars. So she hoped he would appreciate the flowers. There was no card because you couldn't fit i'm sorry for getting you beat up on a two by four space. She moved to wake him and thought better of it. Too much was between them that was still true. He still played a part in killing her daughter. And she had paid him back by getting him hurt. This was a good a time as any to say her permanentgoodbyes. He was bettr off without her anyway. At least thats what she would have to convince herself and she wasn't thre yet.

She backed away and left the room without waking him. She walked to the elevator, but saw Bonnie's petite form stepping off. She dipped into an empty waiting room her back to the door. Pretendng she was watching the box tv that was turned to the news. She slipped out as Bonnie passed the room.

Bonnie knocked on the door. 'Rise and shine. Who sleeps in the middle of the day? You're certainly getting used to being here aren't you.'

He groaned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. 'Only because the nurses come in at all hours of the night to poke and prod you. I'm so glad that I'm being released tomorrow.'

'So am I. Which is why I'm leaving tonight. You know the old saying. While moms away the kids will confess to murder.'

He laughed and looked over at the side table. 'I'm sure there missing there babysitter.'

'And its getting harder to put them off.'

He looked backa t ehr wondering about the flowers. 'Tell them where both down here working on a case. You can even tell them the truth about my accident.'

'The truth.' She murmurred.

He smacked his lips. 'Of course not, just that I got into a bar brawl with some guys angry over the case.'

'Fine.' She said crossing her arms. 'Who brought you the flowers?'

He looked at her quizzically.'I thought you did.'

'No chance. I'm here thats enough.' She chided walking over to the flourshing bouquet. 'There's no card.'

'You think its from Annaliese?' He asked feeling a glimmer of hope.

'I dont knowdid you tell any of your family memebers you were here.'

He shook his head. 'I haven't talked to anyone not even Laurel.' He knew his tests would cme back okay. He didn't want to risk worrying his mother or anyone else. He just wanted to get out of this bed and forget that this had ever happened. But he couldn't forget Annaliese. He was just powerless to do anything more than he already had. But the flowers that could mean something. Maybe she was coming around.

'It wouldn't surprise me if the gang got someone to track my where abouts. I didn't exactly tell them the truth about my abscence. More than likly this is a big thanks for telling me from Laurel.' She said going up to his bed and pressing the nurses call button.

'What are you doing?'

'Getting to the bottom of this.'

'Yes, what do you need?' A plucky nurse appeared her curly blond hair pulled back into a bun.

'Would you happen to know who dropped off these flowers?' Bonnie asked pointing to the arrangement.

'Sorry, no. I just came on. Hold on. Becks.' She called out to another nurse wearing a bob and purple glasses. 'Do you know anything about the flowers?'

'Some African-American lady dropped them off. She only stayed a minute. Didn't get a name.' She pushed her glasses up on her nose.

'Thank you.' Bonnie replied looking back at Frank.

'No problem. Let us know if you need anything medical related.' She emphaized the last two words of her statement.

'Any chance it was her mom.' Bonnie offered not wanting him to get sucked back into her orbit.

He cocked his head to the side. 'You know it was her.' He looked back at the flowers as if they held the answers to all his problems.

She sighed following his gaze. 'She said she's not coming back.'

'You know that's not true.'

'It's real this time.'

'I'm going to change that.'

'Come on Frank if I didn't know any better I would say that you had a hard on for the woman. She hasn't come to visit you once. You werent in the lobby looking at her dead eyes when she exclaimed that she didn't care about you. So i'm asorry some random flowers don't exactly scream alls forgiven.' She threw up her hands.

'Annaliese doesn't do flowers.'

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Since you've elected not to tell anyone that you are here. I'm going to be your lone voice of reason. Come back and recooperate at home. If youre right she will come back and no one will be the wiser.'

'She's only here because of me.'' He said ignoring the first half of her comment. He cared about her because he knew her better than anyone in the house including Bonnie. He wasn't going to let her imply that it was more than that. He hurt someone that he considered family. And in his world you made it right by any means necessary. You didn't hurt family and he did the most unimaginable thing possible. He hurt his family. Bonnie wouldn't understnad that and neither would Laurel. He was wrong to think that she would, but she was to sheltered to understand. The only other person who understood was barricading herself in her mothers house.

Bonnie put her purse on the bed and reached for the vase. 'Looks like your flowers could use fresh water.'

'The only thing I can keep alive in my apartment is a cactus.'

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Join me on Facebook at _The Right Story_. Feel free to comment what stories of mines you have read. Enjoy funny memes and inspirational vids about writing.


	5. Chapter 5

She got into the house and threw off her flats. She really should have worn heels it would have probably been more intimidating. She switched her cane to her other hand as she shrugged off her jacket. She could smell cookies baking in the kitchen.

'How did it go?' Her mother asked coming out of the kitchen and wiping her wet hands on the bottom of her apron.

'I swear you practically live In that kitchen.'

'Hush your mouth. I'm making cookies for my neighbor. Thought it might lift her spirits.'

She moved over to the couch and put her legs up. She'd been on her feet all day and she was certainly aggravating the problem. 'That's probably a good idea because she's going to need it.'

'What does that mean?' Her mother asked putting her hands on her hips. 'You don't think you can help her?'

'I can't talk about the case with you and you already know that.' Annaliese said already annoyed with the conversation. Besides, even if she could tell the truth she knew that it would only start an argument between the two of them. And she wasn't ready for one of those.

The kitchen timer went off cutting into the silence between them. 'This is not over, young lady.'

She leaned over and rubbed her feet through her black stockings.

'Annaliese.' Her mother shrieked from the kitchen. 'That Frank character is burning something in my yard. He better not be with that KKK. I'll give'em something to KKK about.'

She groaned and picked up her cane leaning beside her. Hobbling over to the kitchen, and taking the rolling pin from her mothers hands. 'What are you getting on about?' She stood next to her mother and looked throught the small framed window. It was Frank and he was burning something in a barrel. 'Stay here.'

'You want me to call the police?'

'No, I got this.'

'You want to keep this quiet. I understand. You want me to call your Uncle Willy.'

'No,' She emphasized. 'I don't want another incident like at the restaurant. I'll fix this just give me a minute.' She opened the door to the back and stopped just inside the threshold. He had a duffel bag in his hand and she recognized it as the one that she moved the money too. She walked towards him slowly. Aware of her mother standing just inside the doorway. She felt safer with her there. She could be a witness just in case he tried anything. Or maybe he would threaten her instead. He did kill that girl. Maybe he could hurt her as well, if given enough reason. The Frank she knew wouldn't do that, but she didn't know Frank. 'Mom, go back inside.'

'She's still looking throuigh the window.' He nodded.

'Good, she'll keep you in line.' She said stopping on the other side of the barrel leaning on her cane. The heat From the barrel was actually keeping her warm on this brisk night. 'So they let you out huh?' she asked staring at the flames. The sound of crickets filling the night air.

'This morning.'

'How did you get the money?'

'Your moms was on the phone for like two hours with her spades buddy. After that it was just process of elimination.'

She looked at him head on. 'So you have it now. What's your next move?'

'This isn't some strategic move. This is my only move.' He unzipped the bag and she stepped back thinking that there might be a gun on top with her name on it. Instead he pulled out a wad of cash and threw it into the barrel.

'What are you doing?'

'I didn't track you down to get the money. I'm not coming back hoping that you might feel guilty enough to give it back to me. So right now I'm writing a wrong and keeping this money was always wrong.' He reached down in the bag and pulled out another wad throwing it in the fire.

'Don't.' She said simultaneously with her mother. 'Go back in the house, mom.'

'Is that real money?'

She looked at Frank and wet her lips. 'No. Its monopoly money. He's trying to make a point and failing at it.'

He nodded. 'Fine.' He took out two wads this time and threw it in.

She sucked in a harsh breath and looked away. He threw in some more out of the corner of her eye. 'Alright, fine. Stop. I've never burned money and todays not the day to start.' She slowly reached around the barrel and grabbed the bag from him.

'So you believe me?'

She couldn't resist a chuckle. 'You are out here burning money, aren't you?'

'It's dirty money.' he said seriously wanting her to know that this wasn't a joke for him.

She wiped the smile from her lips. 'I never used to believe that before now, but yes you're right. But maybe it would ease my consencious and yours if it went to a charity instead of up in flame.'

He put his hands in his pocket. 'Whatever you think is best.'

'Really? This money isn't going to come up missing while I'm sleeping.' She said clutching it close to her chest. The crackling of the burning wood an odd comfort to her.

'No. You can do it what you want. Including burn it.' He said pointing to the barrel. 'Want to throw a couple wads in for good measure?'

She laughed. 'No' She nodded to the door. 'Now get out of here before you give my mother a heart attack.' She turned thinking about another angle he could be playing. 'Where's Bonnie?'

'On a plane back I would suspect. She had no idea what I was doing and you can call and ask if you think I'm lying.' He wiped his nose. 'The only person I did this for was you.'

'Goodbye Frank.' Even she knew that it hadn't sounded as harsh as she needed it too. She was leaving it open for him to return. She needed time to stop and think there was a war in her head and Frank was at the center. But in her heart she was relieved. It took so much energy to be mad at him that she was emotional exhausted at the end of the day. She missed calling him when she needed something. She missed him being the lone voice of reason in the midst of so much chaos. She just . . . missed him.

'What in the world was that about?' Her mother asked venturing out into the yard jus as he had disappeared around the corner.

'Nothing, I told you I would handle it and I did.' She turned towards her mothers worried frown. 'Go back to your cookies. I'll grab a pitcher and put this fire out.'

Her mother crossed her arms ain front of her unmoving. 'I wasn't born yesterday. Where did he get so much monopoly money from?'

'It's none of your business.' Annaliese asked slinging the bag over her shoulder. It added some unnecessary weight to her already aggravated injury, but she couldn't ask her other to carry it. She would just go in the bag and she didn't have a ready made excuse available

'This business wouldn't have anything to do with why you aren't going back to work is it? Her mother asked finally following her back to the house.

'Drop it.'

'You would tell me if you were in over your head and in some real trouble.' Her mother asked concern dripping from her voice.

She stopped ain her tracks leaning on her cane. She needed the rest, but she also needed hermother to believe her. ''I'm not here because I'm in trouble. I'm here because I needed rest.' She started back walking, 'I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said this, but I think this was just what the doctor ordered.'

'Of course it is.' Her mother boasted closing the door behind them and locking it. 'Surrounded all day at the office by those yes men. There not going to tell you the truth unlike your mother.'

She smiled letting her mother have this one when they both know that wasn't exactly true.

'Like for instance, I think you like that young man.'

She nearly dropped the bag on the floor at that comment. But her stumble revealed that it was still open. She zipped it up and gave her mom a hard stare. 'He works for me. If we have any realtionship beyond that its just as friends.'

'You're going to be like Angela Bassett in that movie, Stella Got Her Grove Back.'

'Mom,' she groaned leaving her in the kitchen to finish the conversation with herself. This is why she didn't come to her mother's house that often. If she wasn't volunteering her services, she was trying to ook her up with someone.

'Just so I know long as you don't marry him. I approve. Everyone needs to have a little funny every once in awhile.'

'Mother, stop. Its not happening.' She said covering her ears as if she were a teenager storming to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Tell me again how there's nothing going on between you two?' Her mother asked staring out the front window.

She threw on some shoes with a low heel. Hoping to get some of her strength back today, but she tucked the flats into her purse just in case. She moved to the window. 'What's he doing now?'

'It's what he got other people doing.' She opened the front door and gestured for her to walk out.

She grabbed her suitcase and her caine and headed out the door. In the middle of the front lawn stood a young boy holding up a sign that said strength on it. He came out of his car and pointed to the sig.

'You've probably been asking yourself why i'm doing this. Coming up wth these scenarios in your head of my different motives. But I wanted to make it loud and clear why I'm still here. It's your strength.' He pulled his wallet out of the back of his pocket and handed some cash to the kid. Who dropped the poster and took off down the street. He picked it up and walked to where she stood. He opened it once more in front of her. 'It's why everyone follows you still.'

She walked around him and headed to his car. 'You going to take me to the court hourse or what?'

He smiled and turned towards her mother. 'She won't be needing you today.'

'I know that. I done already took off my driving glasses.' She said shutting the door with a slam.

Annaliese stood by the door tapping her foot impatiently. 'It's locked.'

'Right.' He said practically dropping his keys as he pulled them out and unlocked the door.

XXXXX

'We're here to see our client Ms. McKay number 66507467.'

The gaurds showed them to a secluded room with one window that had bars on the oustide of it. She sat down at the lone metal table with matching benches. She pulled out the woman's case and skimmed its details. Pretending like she didn't notice Franks presence behind her. He stood at attention behind her, the ever present ptotector, but who was going to save her from him.

A moment later a gaurd came in with her client. Leave it to her mother to haveher working even on vacation. She stood up and shooked the young mother's hand after they unshackled her wrists.

'They denied bail.' She saiid sitting across from her. 'My mom gave me the bad news. I take it you're here to let me down easy.' Her eyes looking over to Frank.

'My apologies, this is my associate Frank Delfino. He will be working with me on your case.' She said introducing Frank, but wanting to get down to business. 'And we are here because you're due in court in a couple of days and if you're pleading Not Guilty. We've got to come up with a defense srategy.'

'Let's just go over what happend.

She nodded. 'It was a normal day. She went to school that morning and took the school bus home. She knows to do her homework first thing and I usually have dinner ready after.'

'No one called or dropped by unnnounced?'' Frank aske moving to sit beside Annaliese.

'No, no one.'

'Keep going.' Annalise said taking notes of not only of what she was saying, but her mannerisms while she was saying it.

'She begged me at dinner to stay up late to watch this tv program that was coming on at 9. I relented and allowed her to go up to her room and watch it. I must have passed out sometime on the couch and when I awoke it was closer to 11 o'clock. I could hear music coming from her room. So I went up there to chastise her for still being up. When I opened the door to her room she was dead.'

Se had heard this story before and it was good that she was able to retell it in front of someone else without it changing. But now she was going to see if she could trip her up a bit. 'Let's focus on the small details.'

'Alright.' Ms McKay said leaning on the table. The rickety bench screeching underneath her.

'What tv show was it?'

'I dont know some stupid dance show called Bring It. I think.'

'You're going to want to reframe from calling anything associated with your child as stupid.' Frank replied.

'Yes, the prosecution will paint you as a mom that just snapped. Tired from the drags of being a stay-at-home mom.' Annaliese filled in. 'Where's dad?'

'She was a one night stand. I haven't seen her father since the day we made her.' She laughed nervously running her hand through her auburn hair. The bed of her nails were red from being bitten raw.

'What time was she supposed to go to bed?' Annaliese asked making note of the woman's fingers. Nervous condition maybe or maybe she did it because she was guilty.

'10.'

'And at no point did you wake up and go upstairs? Hear shouting or like she was fighting someone off.' Frank asked.

'No, I worked a doubleshift the night beforeI'm a nurse. I'm allowed to sleep.' She said getting somewhat defensive.

'Listen Lindsey if you cant handle us answering the questions. You're going to fall apart on the stand. And there won't be a jury anywhere that will believe me when I say that you didn't kill your daughter to ease your burden.'

She sighed and hit her hands on the table. A loud banging noise sent the gaurds into over drive as they swung open the door and rushed in. Annaliese held up her hand. 'Everything's fine.'

But for good measure one of the gaurds waited on this side as they shut the door.

'The next door neighbor.' She passed the picture to Frank an eldery woman in her seventies. 'Claims that you came out of the house frantic. You said call the ambulance I think I just killed my daughter.'

'She's a cranky old woman. She drives everyone crazy because she hates everything. We aren't even on cordial terms since she complained about me shovelling the snow on her side of the fence.'

'So you think she's just making this up for some sort of revenge?' Frank asked confused.

'No of course not. Then again, maybe. All I just know is that my little girl wasn't breathing and I was trying to get help. I never would have said I killed her.' She said looking between the two awyers.

'You never would have or do you know because it sounds like your just guessing.' Annaliese said giving her a hard stare.

'That night was a blur. The only thing that replays over and over in my head is my little girl's pale skin and blue lips.' Her bottom lip began to tremble as her voice choked up. 'And screaming for help and knowing in my bones that it was probably already too late.'

'Touching story.'

'But the only answer to that question is that I never told my neighbor that I killed my daughter.' Frank hammered home.

'Fine. What's my defense then?'

'We're going to go back to the office and work on it now. You just work on staying calm.' She stuffed the files back in her suitcase. Frank stood up and handed her the cane she had placed out of the way.

'Thank you for agreeeing to help me.'

'Thank your mom.' She walked to the opposite entrance and banged on the door with her cane. 'Heck thank my mom.'

'McKay stay seated.' The gaurd said waiting until the door closed to open the other that led back to the prison.

'You think se's telling the truth.'

'I think she's guilty as hell and we have an up hill battle discrediting an old lady that looks like she could be everyones grandmother.'

XXXXX

'Thank you for humoring my mother and staying for dinner.' Annaliese said grabbing their finished plates and taking them into the kitchen.

'no problem, she's nice.'

'Nice and my mother don't even belong in the same sentence.' Annalese laughed. 'I think she only invited you so that she could give you the third degree.' Coming back into the dining room and grabbing her glass of wine.

'I thought I did well what do you think?' He asked leaning back in the brown dining chair.

'Juries still out. At least she left us alone to get some work done.' She grabbed his drink and nodded for him to join her in the living room. He grabbed her suitcase that she had set down by the door. She opened it up on the table glad that a bit of that old feeling was coming back of getting down to business.

'So we start with the medical report.'

'It says the girl was strangled.'

'How's mom explaining that one.' He said taking a sip of his drink.

'She ordered a choker from Hot Topic that was two small. It caused the contusions on her neck. She returned it.'

'Let me guess no receipt?' He asked placing the folder down and sitting in a wing backed chair opposite her.

She threw up her hands. 'She returned it so there's no evidence she ever had it.' She held up her finger, 'However, she paid with a debit card. So perhaps her bank statement might reveal something.'

'I can do that.'

'No, I'm going to need to talk to a judge and get a warrant for that one. But you can track down some of these neighbors of hers. Anyone willing to sit on the stand and testify to Mrs. Magoo being a cook and crank that caused more trouble then she saved.'

'Already on it.'

She scratched her brow trying to figure out the angel. 'Hand me the pathologists report?'

He stood up and leafed through the paperwork. He began reading off to her what it said.

'What are you doing?' She asked looking at him over her eye lashes.

'What do you mean? I'm reading the report.' He said looking up from the file.

She wanted to argue with him that he hated during research and that he never reads the files. But the look he gave her was so innocent she hadn't the heart. She quite enjoyed his baritoned voice that enlivened the monotone medical jargon. 'Sorry, keep going.' She wasn't sure when, but she fell asleep listening to his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

'The judge denied my request for a second autopsy. I don't know how we're supposed to prove this woman's innocence. Maybe because she's not innocent.' Annaliese ranted throwing her red leather bag on a office chair. They were given a conference room to use in between recess.

'You need to calm down.' Frank said leaning back in a chair closer to the window. Staring out of the bustle of city hall trying to come up with some inspiration for his next move in the case. Even as he was bathed in sunlight.

'What the hell are you even still doing here? Isn't It about time you went back home and checked on Laurel or any of your repeat offenders.' Annaliese yelled pacing back and forth. Her small heels clicking on the hardwood floors. She ignored the pain in her leg that was telling her that she was over exerting herself.

He wondered who they were offending, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. 'Annaliese, I'm right where I belong.'

'You're supposed to be here helping me release this criminal when you're really just dragging the case down.' She picked up her purse. 'You know what it would have been better if Bonnie were here instead of you.'

He wet his lips ignoring the pain in his heart that her words caused. She really knew what to say to sting a person. But he wasn't going to fall into her trap. It was a defensive mechanism and she was running scared. Her mom gave her this case and despite her protests she needed to prove to her mother that she was good at what she does. That something in her life had turned out right. Even if it was just her career.

She was expecting him to run and hide with his tail between his legs. But he still had some making up to do. Even as he drapped the quilt over her last night. He realized that he wasn't going home without her. And he wasn't sure what that meant yet if she decided never to return. Being here even at work just felt more natural than anything he had going on at home. He hadn't even bothered to call Laurel.

He pulled the phone out of his back pocket and glanced at his caller ID. Some call's from his grandmother and Bonnie, but nothing from Laurel. He pocketed the phone and glanced at his watch. A few days ago not seeing her name on his caller id would have bothered him. But now the only thing he worried about was getting back to court on time.

He ran down the hall and nodded to the security gaurd out front. 'I'm sorry I'm late can I still get in? I'm with Ms. McKay's defense team.' He held up his badge.

'Sure, but don't make a habit of it.'

The gaurd opened the door and Frank slipped into one of the seats in the back. Not wanting to disturb Annaliese questioning of the prosecuter's medical liason. She turned to her table and picked up a file and caught sight of him in the back. He winked at her teasingly. He could have sworn he saw a smile before her game face returned.

'Dr. Schwartz you reported that the wounds on Jillian's neck coincides with those of a strangulation.'

'That is correct.' He nodded adjusting his round glasses.

'With what?' She asked flashing a close up photo of Jillian's neck to the jury. 'I mean you're the expert was it hands, a sheet, rope. You tell us?'

'I would say that it was more of a rope.'

She nodded and picked up a choker from off her desk. 'This is Exhibit D a silver choker of the same prototype that Ms. McKay bought her daughter.' She handed the choker to Dr. Schwartz. Could you examine the necklace and give us your best professional opinion if whether such an item could be used to choke someone.'

He turned the necklace over and over in his hand. 'Yes, I would say so.'

'Objection, Dr. Schwartz isn't a jeweler. He can't attest to the necklaces hold.' The prosector stood up slamming his pin on the desk.

'The question wasn't whether he thought the necklace was strong enough. Just if a necklace could cause the same types of bruises as rope. And its relevant to the case since this was the necklace that Ms. McKay purchased for her daughter.'

'I'll allow it and if you doubt this line of testimony from your own witness. Feel free to cross examine him.' Judge Roberson nodded for Annaliese to continue.

'Could it be possible that her injuries were sustained by something other than rope?' Annaliese repeated.

He seemed to hedge a bit looking at the prosecuter for confirmation.

'Do you understand the question?' Annaliese asked pressing him harder.

'Yes, theoretically her injuries could be caused by something other than rope like a necklace, but. . .'

'No further questions your honor.' She took the necklace from his hand and placed it back inside a ziploc bag. That he had already labeled that morning and handed it off to the judge.

'Counselor would you like to cross examine?' Judge Roberson asked.

The prosecutor stood up with a quick glance at his partner. 'No, sir.'

The judge picked up the gavel and banged it on the desk. 'Case is adjourned until tomorrow.'

Annaliese gathered up her things while the room slowly filed out. 'Stay strong this is only step one.' She told Ms. McKay as the security gaurd slapped the cuffs on her and pulled her away.

'Good job Ms. Defense Attorney.'

She smirked. 'You aren't on an airplane home, yet.'

'Couldn't resist trial was just getting to good to miss.' He said holding the door open for her as he glanced back at the rosectors who were chatting nervousy.

She pushed opened the gate and stepped out into the hall. 'The only thing I've suceeded in doing is giving the jury another murder weapon. Besides some imaginary rope that was never found at the crime scene.'

'So what's our next move?' He asked.

'My next move is to convince the jury that she made the marks herself. Injuring her neck so throughly that she dies from the wounds later.'

He stopped in the hallway and looked at her wearily. 'No jury in the world is going to believe that. That sounds far-fetched even to me.'

'Doesn't matter she's guilty as sin anyway. My conscience will certainly sleep at night if we lose this case and she goes away forever.' She stopped at a small coffee booth and picked up a small coffee. Paying with the little cash she had left in her purse. 'If you're sticking around find me a jeweler willing to attest that the choker is strong enough to kill someone with.'

He looked on in disbelief. She couldn't possibly be tanking the case on purpose. The Annaliese he knew has gotten murderers and blue collar criminals off on less than what this lady has anyone found out she could lose her license. It would be insane if after all they had done she finally goes down for tanking some hicks case in Georgia. He had to talk some since into her, but he wasn't even sure where to start.

XXXXX

'Goodnight, sweetie. Good luck on your case.' Her mother replied kissing her on her forehead before she cut the tv off and headed upstairs to her room.

'I was still watching that, you know.' Annaliese replied reaching for the remote on the coffee table.

'No you weren't. You got a long day tomorrow just like I do. So the bed should be calling your name too.' Her mother paused on the middle step and leaned over. 'I don't want my tv on all night.'

She rolled her eyes, as she flicked through the channles trying to find that movie again. Pressing the volume button down so that it was as low as possible. 'Yes, mother.'

Her mother continued up the steps and called back down. 'And don't roll your eyes at me.'

Her cell rang and she looked around trying to remember where she had left it. She slipped on her white fuzzy slippers and slinked around the living room looking for the offensive sound. That was driving her nuts. This had be better be important. She found her red bag and searched the bottom for her phone. 'Hello.'

She looked at her phone annoyed that she went through all that and they hung up. No it was still connected. 'Hello.'

'Hello.'

'Frank?' She asked a bit surprised, but she shouldn't be since he had been checking up on her pretty regularly since he got into town. And it hadn't stopped even after he had given her the money back. 'How are you fairing finding me my expert?'

'It's coming along fine.' He said having more than a few experts with money problems lined up in this town. It was only a matter of figuring out who would be the most reliable. 'I actually called to see if you had eaten yet?'

'My mom cooked something earlier, but I wasn't much in the mood for food.' She slapped her forehead she sounded so childish. My mom cooked my food. He must think that she's so dependent on her. 'I mean I wasn't hungry. I could've fixed myself something.'

'Cool, I haven't eaten yet. How about I fix you something? I could come over in ten.'

She looked towards the stairs. Her mother would not like anyone messing around in her kitchen after eight o'clock. She shook the thought from her head. She had definitely been here too long. She was grown if she was hungry she could eat. 'Sure, but we have to clean up afterwards.'

'I fixed most of it already. I'll just warm it up when I get there.'

'Oh. Okay. See you in a bit then.' She should have been asking herself why she was having dinner with Frank for the second time. Or analized what it meant that he had actually cooked for her when she didn't even know he knew how to cook. Instead she threw the cell phone on the couch and marched up the stairs. The pain in her foot strangely absent. How much make up was too much makeup. She had to look presentable when he got here.


	8. Chapter 8

She stood near the window peering out. She didn't want him to ring the doorbell for fear of waking her mother. Who would be all to nosy and want to stay up to see what he's doing in the kitchen. She wasn't waiting for any other reason. She checked her lipstick in the mirror above the fireplace. Headlights beamed through the break in the curtains. She went to the door and opened it. 'Need some help.'

'No, you stay there aren't you still recuperating on that foot.' He said pulling two large tote bags out of the car.

She shrugged lightly. 'I'm feeling better everyday.'

'I noticed.' He said meeting her at the door.

Her heart skipped a beat as he looked her over approvingly.

'There's a pot in the trunk can you grab it for me. Its not hot or anything.'

'Yeah,' she looked back towards the stairs. 'We have to keep it down a bit. My mom has gone to sleep already.'

'Oh, that's too bad. I brought enough for her as well. I'm sure she will take it as leftovers, right.' He moved past her taking the bags into the kitchen. She walked over to his car and went into the trunk. She noticed immediately that it was a fondue pot. What had she gotten herself into? She brought it inside and closed the door. The microwave was already humming to life as he bent over the stove warming what looked like pasta up. She put the pot on the counter. 'So what's for dinner?'

He closed the stove and stood up. 'Nothing to fancy just alfredo linguine and meatloaf, but I added some garlic shrimp on the side and chocolate covered strawberries for desert.'

She repressed a smile. 'That's what the fondue pot is for.'

'Correct counselor.'

She looked through one of the bags and found the strawberries. 'You don't think the strawberries are a bit much.' She pulled the small container out of the bag and couldn't resist taking a bite out of one.

'Don't all girls like strawberries and we needed a desert.'

She bit into the strawberry and moaned looking at him over her lashes. 'You mean don't all women, and yes. You really need to stop hanging out with girls.' The microwave beeped and she reached around him opening the door the smell of garlic hitting her nostrils. She picked one of the shrimp out of the bowl and popped them in her mouth. 'Mmhmm this is good.'

'I'm glad you like it.' He pulled it out of the microwave and spooned some onto a plate for her and then himself.

She turned toward the fridge. 'Wine? I'm afraid we don't have many options.' She bent down and only saw white and more white.

'Your choice.'

She pulled the only bottle in the fridge her personal favorite and the only thing her mother would allow her to keep stocked. She got to wine glasses from the cabinet. 'So you cook?'

'I do. I learned from my grandmother.'

'You've never mentioned it before or cooked anything for me and Sam. All those times we had you over for dinner and I was slaving away.' She said pouring a glass for herself and him. He opened the aluminum foiled pan and took out the meatloaf exchanging it for the pasta.

'You weren't cooking. You were trying to impress your guests or whoever it might be from the university or Sam's practice. There was no feeling in it. Cooking has feeling, passion even.' He said he put down the large fork he was using when he saw her expression. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it.'

'No, you're right. Our relationship lacked passion in a lot of areas.' She took a long gulp of wine of course that only started after he killed her baby girl.

'Here, why don't you take these plates out to the table and I'll bring in the main dish in about five minutes.'

He said handing her the plates. She could use the air so she took them gladly bringing them into the dining room. On second thought, she didn't want to have to clean this up after either. Her mother could probably tell if the chairs were moved even an inch to the left. 'You know what can we eat in the living room, instead?'

'I'm okay with that.'

She put the food down on the table and turned the tv all the way down, but not off. He brought in the meatloaf and placed it on small kitchen towel on the table. 'Do I want to try this or is it going to taste like Boston Market?'

He laughed a loud gutteral sound. Sitting on the floor beside the coffee table.

'Sssh, my mom,' she said gesturing upstairs. She was going to sit on the couch, but decided to follow his casual lead.

'I assure you that I cooked it all.' He said a bit more quietly.

They ate in silence before anyone spoke again. She was enjoying her food. He wasn't some fancy gourmet chef, but it certainly did the trick and tasted quite good.

'So, when are you going to get your own place?' He asked twirling his pasta around in his fork.

She wasn't expecting that question. 'I don't now. I guess I just haven't had the time with work and going back and forth to the doctor for my follow ups.'

'Or your putting it off because you know this isn't home.' He said wanting to see where she was on this.

'I've lived here for a long time.' She said chewing her food more slowly. Not totally sure where he was going with this line of questioning.

'And you left it because you hated it and you didn't have the best relationship with your mom.'

'My relationship with my mom is fine. Its the situatuations that occured in it that are not so much.' She said taking a sip of the light peach flavored wine.

'Do you want to talk about those? Its probably hard being here as long as you have.'

She looked towards the tv getting lost in her thoughts. 'Its easier now that I'm older. She's mostly just annoying. Mothers.' She shrugged almost clearing her plate. He had finished some time ago. He certainly had a healthy apetite. He disappeared into the kitchen and brought out a platter of strawberries and the fondue pot.

'What sort of situations made you decide to leave here?'

She looked up at him and she wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him the secrets that not even Sam knew. Tell her what happened that made her who she was. Why she had to leave her mother and this town behind? But all that came out of her mind was. 'The difficult kind.'

He put the pot and the strawberries on the table. 'I can take the hint, but this isn't over.'

She was surprised by how funny he was. Mimicing the voices of the characters on the screen. They laughed and joked and she accidentally spilled chocolate on his hand. He retaliated by getting chocolate on her cheek. She pushed his hand away playfully as he tried to go for the other.

'Stop you're going to get this chocolate everywhere.' She laughed leaning away from him. 'When I don't show up for court you know its because I was grounded cleaning up chocolate off the floor.'

'What are you talking about you need the matching set!' He laughed reaching over again as she held his wrists back.

'Two can play that game.' She laughed licking the chocolate off his fingers. It wasn't until she was sucking on his thumb that she realized what she was doing. His gaze never straying from her lips. She stood up abruptly almost falling back onto the couch.

He leaped into action catching her in his arms. 'You okay?'

No. 'Yeah, of course.'

'What the hell is going on down there at this time of night?' Her mother yelled from the top of the stairs.

She jumped not sure if she was scared of her mother or the moment they just shared. 'I think you should go?'

'Shouldn't I try to clean up, first?' He asked stepping back a bit.

'No, its late. I'll just bring the stuff with me tomorrow when I see you.' She walked him to the door. He bent down and she wasn't sure if he was trying to kiss her lips. Or kiss her on the cheek. But they ended up awkwardly hugging instead. She closed the door and leaned her head up against it.

'What is going on?"

'Sorry, ma,' she said turning around startled. 'Just a late dinner.'

'With that boy again I bet.' She frowned heading back up to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

'Tell me you have a better strategy than it wasn't rope she did it with the necklace?' Ms. McKay asked tapping her foot furiously as the gaurd uncuffed her.

'Sit and chill.' He demanded. 'I'll be right outside if you need me.'

'No worries.' She said to him waiting until after he had left to respond. 'Right now you're some cold-hearted mother who killed her daughter because she didn't like the stress. And since there's no murder wepoen it gives the jury plenty of time to sit and stew and theorize what you did with this imaginary rope. Did she toss it out a window and bury it? Did she burn it? Was the rope really a sheet? At least now they have a tangible weopen in there hands that they can hold. Just as I snatch it away and reveal that you can't be strangled by a necklace.'

McKay picked at her nails that had already been bitten down to the nub. 'I don't understand. How does that help me?'

'. . . .Unless she did it herself.'

'So you think she died because of the choker I bought her?' She looked down at her hands that were dirty and red. 'I only bought her that thing because she had begged me too. I thought it was ugly.'

Annaliese put her hands over the prisoners. 'I don't know why she died. This is about making the jury believe she died that way. So you don't go away for murder for the rest of your life.' She pulled a kleenex out of her purse and handed it to her. She wondered how it was so easy for some women it cry especially when they were lying. The door opened and the security gaurd appeared. 'I'm sorry I'm not ready yet.'

'No, this is actually unusual, but you have a delivery.' He disappeared and returned holding a bouquet of flowers. 'I thought I'd make an exception considering there in clear plastic. But you might want to tell your significant other that this kind of thing is not allowed.'

'Thank you.' She replied stunned, not wanting to complicate things more by telling him that she doesn't have a significant other.

'Oh my God, there beautiful. I love roses.' She said leaning over so that she coud smell their fragrance. 'Who are they from? I wasn't aware that you were married.'

She shook her head placing the flowers on the table next to her bag. 'Its not important let's get back to your case.'

'No,' McKay asked more insistent then Annaliese expected. 'The only thing a man brought me was rash cream from commisary. And even before then I wasn't exactly rolling in numbers. Not that I'm complaining. Its just if someone else happy I'd like to hear about it.'

'Is this rash contagious?' She asked looking at her wearily.

'No.' McKay replied sitting down slowly.

Annaliese looked down at the flowers. 'I don't have a husband. I'm not even dating anyone. With my luck this is just a thank you from someone I work with.' She caught sight of the card stuffed further down in the flowers. She pulled it out and blew away the small leaves stuck to it.

'It just says Love Shrine Flower Company.' She said putting the card back.

McKay laughed. 'You didn't even open it. You're worried about what it might say Lady. Well only something good right.'

She cleared her throat and picked up the card again. 'Thank you for dinner. Frank.'

'Ooohhh whose Frank?' She tapped her fingers on the wooden table. 'Is that the guy you're working with on my case?'

'Yeah, just goes to show that It was exactly as I said a work related thing.' She said putting the card back.

'Are you sure about that? I've been out of the dating game for awhile, but if it were a work related thing would he be sending roses instead of wildflowers or some other ugly flower like sun flowers.'

She laughed. 'What do you have against sun flowers?"

'I think there over rated.'

The door opened a second time and Annaliese was starting to think that the gaurd worked for the prosector that had barely had time to scratch the surface on her trial strategy. Which was probably a good thing since she didn't have much of a strategy.

'Sorry, the trial is starting in ten minutes and I have to get her to her seat now.' He said taking the cuffs off his belt.

'No problem. You can take her.' She said grabbing her things and stepping back. Giving him plenty of room to collect her and get her situated. She looked down at her flowers and touched the small petals. Frank didn't buy her flowers or cook home cooked meals for her. Maybe McKay was right and she needed to have a talk with him. They weren't crossing that line. She couldn't.

She left the meeting room and saw Frank down the hall wrestling with a vending machine. He put his money in and it came out. He tried this five mre times. 'Come on.'

'We need to talk.' She says pulling him to a small secluded corner. 'I know you sent the flowers.'

'I'm glad you like them.' He smirked.

'Does this look like the face of someone who liked them?' She asked pushing the flowers towards his chest.

'So you got something against flowers now?' He asked taking them from her shakey palms.

'No, but I do have something against the coworker that buys me flowers.' She backed up against the wall as he closed the space between them.

He put his hand on the wall beside her head. Holding the flowers up between them. 'Coworker? We've hidden dead bodies together we're family.'

She looked down at the flowers that he was practically holding her hostage with. Taking them from his hand. 'You're really goofy. You know that. Don't let anyone else catch on.'

He relaxed a bit seeing her smile. Following behind her as they made there way over to court. 'No, its just for you.'

'All Rise.' The bailiff commanded. 'The honorable Judge Roberson presiding.'

'Good afternoon everyone, Ms. , call your first witness.'

'Thank you, your honor, I call jeweler Francisco Hayward to the stand. He was added to the witness list 48 hours ago per everyone's request.' She said handing a new copy of the witness list to the prosecutor as well as the judge.

'Mr. Hayward can you tell the jury a little bit about your experience?'

He turned towards the jury. 'I have a little over thirty years of experience buying and selling real gold and silver. I own a mom and pop shop that's been open since 1986. I'm also certified.'

She went to the desk and pulled out the ziploced evidence bag with the necklace in it. 'Can you tell the jury if a necklace this size and weight. If not fit properly could cause the injuries on our victim Jillian?' She gave him a picture of the girl's neck.

'Objection. He can't testify that the necklace is the same weapon.'

'Good thing that it wasn't my question. The jury deserves to know what the murder weapon could be. And the victims mother has attested that she bought this necklace for her daughter. If anything this line of questioning could only help the prosecutors. Which makes there rebuttal all the more suspicious.' She commented approaching the bench.

'I'll allow it. But no grand standing Ms. . Remember who you're defending here.'

XXXXX

'I'd say today was a win for you depending on who you're rooting for.' He said following her into her mom's house.

She threw her suitcase on the floor and kicked off her shoes. 'I'd say that I won. We introduced another possible murder weapon and for all we know thats what she used to kill her daughter.'

He shook his head sitting on the couch. 'You really need to rethink this. Hasn't your motto always been innocence is relative. Everyone deserves a defense. Its up to the jury to figure out if their guilty or innocent.'

She shrugged off her grey suit jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch. 'I say a lot of things that I turn out to be wrong about. But I will amend my statement to include everyone, but kid killers.' She rubbed the bottom of her aching foot.

'Here let me see,' He said reaching down for the heel of her foot and pulling it on his lap. 'When is this supposed to heal anyway?'

'Well, if I stay out of the heels only a couple of days, but i'm probably extending my recooperating time.'

'You know if it hadn't been so many I would have kicked that guy's ass?'

'Actually, I do.' She reached over for the remote. 'My mother's at a bible study so i'm going to take this rare opportunity to turn the television all the way up.'

He laughed and rubbed her sore foot. 'I love it when you walk on the wild side.'

'Of course, if you were Chuck Norris,' she said nodding to the screen, 'You could have handled three guys.' The movie playing was, Missing In Action.

'I love his movies,' He said snatching the remote from her and turning the volume up.

She laid her head on the couch and watched the movie marveling at how animated he was. Enjoying the foot rub that her aching foot really needed. Ignoring the fact that they had crossed the line again.


	10. Chapter 10

He stands at the woman's counter. 'And you're sure with these in soles that it will be easier to walk in heels?'

'Yes, I use them religiously. Especially for events where I know I'm going to be on my feet all day.' She rung up the shoes and inserts. 'Total comes to $64.80.'

He pulled out his wallet and handed her two $50 bills.

'Now they do wear out. But I can't give you a specific date or anything. Its really just based on how often you wear them.' She counts the change from her drawer and hands it to him. 'So you may want to tell your Mrs to keep the box and she can come in and buy the same kind.'

'Thanks.' He said grabbing the bag and walking out of the store.

'Frank.' Annaliese called out to him.

'Hi,' he said nervously hiding the bag behind him.

She looked at the sign on the marquee. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just working on the case?' He said scratching his head.

'The case? At the mall?' She said looking behind him at the store he just exited.

'Yeah, she was a teenager. I'm sure she had friends and the like that she liked to hang out with at the mall.' He said walking away from the store towards the elevators.

'So who were you interviewing? It looked like a very adult store. In fact it looks like they mostly sell women's shoes and acessories.' She pressed him jokingly until it occured to her that maybe he was buying a gift for someone he was seeing. He was staying in a hotel, but only Frank could get the number of every girl that worked there. She was crazy for thinking that he was alone during this time. She backed up. Of course the woman was probably a skank with daddy issues. Did she have her curves or was she a paper thin waif he could toss across the room? 'On second thought you don't have to tell me. Sorry for pushing.'

'Why are you here?' He hedged.

'My mother begged me to take her and her friend to the mall. Which I agreed as long as it meant they left me alone and I wasn't stuck babysitting. I have to meet up with them again in three hours.' She nodded awkwardly. She looked at marshalls. 'I was just going to peruse the perfume aisle.' She twirled her purse in her hand. 'I guess I'll leave you it then.'

'No, wait.' He said laughing nervously. 'The gift is actually for you. I was going to surprise you later.' He handed her the bag. 'Sorry, its not wrapped or anything. I wasn't exactly expecting to see you hear.'

'You brought me a gift?' She asked in disbelief. She doesn't think she had ever given him anything. Outside of the gifts they gave everyone at the christmas parties. She looked into the bad and opened the shoe box. 'Black pumps.' She fished around in the bottom of the bag and laughed when she saw it. 'And Dr. Schols.'

'I asked for the most comfortable heels they had. I know you need more support on your heel. And the Dr. Schols are just for good measure.' He shrugged, 'Heels hurt, you know.' He had wanted to get her something meaningful. The flowers hadn't gone over as well as he had liked and maybe that was because he had did something similar with every girl that he dated. But Anna was unique and she deserved a present as such.

Her eyes stung from unshed tears. She dropped the bag and put her arms around him.

'Why are you crying? If you hate them that much I can still exchange them?' He said rubbing her back gingerly.

She pulled back so that he could see her face. Looking up at the ceiling hoping that it might stop the flow of tears. 'I love the gift. I wish I had something to give you.'

He ignored the elevator as the doors opened revealing an empty cabin. He pressed the down button sending it back to the first floor. 'Anna, I want you to be happy.' He brought his hand up to her neck. 'I've always wanted you to be happy.' He wet his lips. 'And it kills me that you're not because of me.'

She looked up at his lips and he leaned down as if he might swoop in for a kiss. Her heart hammering in her chest. She closed her eyes and parted her lips and he claimed them as if he were to possess her. She felt as if she were drowing in the chiseled lines of his mouth. His tongue sensually probing her mouth.

The elevator door opened once more breaking their concentration. A woman stood their with her family holding on to a stroller. He laughed and stepped back. 'Sorry.' He turned his head away and wiped at the lipstick on his lips.

She tried to smile as their twelve year old girl stared her down. Following closely behind her family. She looked over at Frank and gave him the she thinks she scarred them look. He nodded towards the elevator and that he held open for them. She smiled and just before she got on the little girl came up to her. 'Are you Ms. McKay's lawyer?'

'I am.' She replied looking at the little girl with pigtails in her hair. She had managed to sneak off while her parents were busy fussing over there crying baby.

'My mom won't let me watch the trial on tv. But sometimes I sneak and watch the recording if they forget to delete it.'

She crossed her arms in front of her. 'Alright, is there something you wanted to say?'

'I used to be in the same class as Jillian.' She shook her head as she looked down at the floor kicking imaginary dust with her Van gym shoes. 'We weren't friends or nothing on the count that she used to hang out with Jimmy.'

'Jimmy?' Frank asked his curiosity piqued.

She looked back at her parents who had already started to notice who she was talking to. 'Jimmy does drugs that he steals from his older brother who sells them.'

'Are you saying that Jillian was on drugs?' Frank asked in disbelief. The kid wasn't any older than she was. How did they get into this kind of thing at their age?

'Penny, what have we told you about talking to strangers?' Her mother screamed yanking the girl up by her arm. 'We're sorry she bothered you.' Her mother pulled the child away and whispered into her ear. 'You do not walk off like that when we are trying to deal with your brother.'

'I think there were no drugs found in Jillians system during the autopsy. This may just be a case of little children watching their parents r-rated movies.' She pressed the button for the elevator.

He watched the little girl with her family as they headed into Marshalls. 'Yeah, right.'

She picked up her bag and walked on to the elevator. He followed her, his thoughts still on the words of the little girl.

'Where did you get the money for this anyway?' She said twirling the handle around in her hand.

He shrugged. 'No big deal. Why?'

'I mean I assume you're spending a lot on your hotel stay. Where would you even get the extra for such a great gift.' She said stepping off the elevator at the bottom. Where more parents with strollers waited to get on.

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Are you actually suggesting what I think you're suggesting?'

She said nothing and pursured her lips.

'Anna, you said you wanted to use that money for charity and I agreed. I can't believe you would think that I'd steal some of it just to give you a gift.'

She smacked her lips. 'I did let my gaurd down and I haven't checked on it in awhile. For all I know you stole a few hundred to pay for your room and board, this gift, and breakfast.'

'Anna, if you really believe that what was this last week about.' He walked away leaving her alone in the mall.


	11. Chapter 11

He stands at the woman's counter. 'And you're sure with these in soles that it will be easier to walk in heels?'

'Yes, I use them religiously. Especially for events where I know I'm going to be on my feet all day.' She rung up the shoes and inserts. 'Total comes to $64.80.'

He pulled out his wallet and handed her two $50 bills.

'Now they do wear out. But I can't give you a specific date or anything. Its really just based on how often you wear them.' She counts the change from her drawer and hands it to him. 'So you may want to tell your Mrs to keep the box and she can come in and buy the same kind.'

'Thanks.' He said grabbing the bag and walking out of the store.

'Frank.' Annaliese called out to him.

'Hi,' he said nervously hiding the bag behind him.

She looked at the sign on the marquee. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just working on the case?' He said scratching his head.

'The case? At the mall?' She said looking behind him at the store he just exited.

'Yeah, she was a teenager. I'm sure she had friends and the like that she liked to hang out with at the mall.' He said walking away from the store towards the elevators.

'So who were you interviewing? It looked like a very adult store. In fact it looks like they mostly sell women's shoes and acessories.' She pressed him jokingly until it occured to her that maybe he was buying a gift for someone he was seeing. He was staying in a hotel, but only Frank could get the number of every girl that worked there. She was crazy for thinking that he was alone during this time. She backed up. Of course the woman was probably a skank with daddy issues. Did she have her curves or was she a paper thin waif he could toss across the room? 'On second thought you don't have to tell me. Sorry for pushing.'

'Why are you here?' He hedged.

'My mother begged me to take her and her friend to the mall. Which I agreed as long as it meant they left me alone and I wasn't stuck babysitting. I have to meet up with them again in three hours.' She nodded awkwardly. She looked at marshalls. 'I was just going to peruse the perfume aisle.' She twirled her purse in her hand. 'I guess I'll leave you it then.'

'No, wait.' He said laughing nervously. 'The gift is actually for you. I was going to surprise you later.' He handed her the bag. 'Sorry, its not wrapped or anything. I wasn't exactly expecting to see you hear.'

'You brought me a gift?' She asked in disbelief. She doesn't think she had ever given him anything. Outside of the gifts they gave everyone at the christmas parties. She looked into the bad and opened the shoe box. 'Black pumps.' She fished around in the bottom of the bag and laughed when she saw it. 'And Dr. Schols.'

'I asked for the most comfortable heels they had. I know you need more support on your heel. And the Dr. Schols are just for good measure.' He shrugged, 'Heels hurt, you know.' He had wanted to get her something meaningful. The flowers hadn't gone over as well as he had liked and maybe that was because he had did something similar with every girl that he dated. But Anna was unique and she deserved a present as such.

Her eyes stung from unshed tears. She dropped the bag and put her arms around him.

'Why are you crying? If you hate them that much I can still exchange them?' He said rubbing her back gingerly.

She pulled back so that he could see her face. Looking up at the ceiling hoping that it might stop the flow of tears. 'I love the gift. I wish I had something to give you.'

He ignored the elevator as the doors opened revealing an empty cabin. He pressed the down button sending it back to the first floor. 'Anna, I want you to be happy.' He brought his hand up to her neck. 'I've always wanted you to be happy.' He wet his lips. 'And it kills me that you're not because of me.'

She looked up at his lips and he leaned down as if he might swoop in for a kiss. Her heart hammering in her chest. She closed her eyes and parted her lips and he claimed them as if he were to possess her. She felt as if she were drowing in the chiseled lines of his mouth. His tongue sensually probing her mouth.

The elevator door opened once more breaking their concentration. A woman stood their with her family holding on to a stroller. He laughed and stepped back. 'Sorry.' He turned his head away and wiped at the lipstick on his lips.

She tried to smile as their twelve year old girl stared her down. Following closely behind her family. She looked over at Frank and gave him the she thinks she scarred them look. He nodded towards the elevator and that he held open for them. She smiled and just before she got on the little girl came up to her. 'Are you Ms. McKay's lawyer?'

'I am.' She replied looking at the little girl with pigtails in her hair. She had managed to sneak off while her parents were busy fussing over there crying baby.

'My mom won't let me watch the trial on tv. But sometimes I sneak and watch the recording if they forget to delete it.'

She crossed her arms in front of her. 'Alright, is there something you wanted to say?'

'I used to be in the same class as Jillian.' She shook her head as she looked down at the floor kicking imaginary dust with her Van gym shoes. 'We weren't friends or nothing on the count that she used to hang out with Jimmy.'

'Jimmy?' Frank asked his curiosity piqued.

She looked back at her parents who had already started to notice who she was talking to. 'Jimmy does drugs that he steals from his older brother who sells them.'

'Are you saying that Jillian was on drugs?' Frank asked in disbelief. The kid wasn't any older than she was. How did they get into this kind of thing at their age?

'Penny, what have we told you about talking to strangers?' Her mother screamed yanking the girl up by her arm. 'We're sorry she bothered you.' Her mother pulled the child away and whispered into her ear. 'You do not walk off like that when we are trying to deal with your brother.'

'I think there were no drugs found in Jillians system during the autopsy. This may just be a case of little children watching their parents r-rated movies.' She pressed the button for the elevator.

He watched the little girl with her family as they headed into Marshalls. 'Yeah, right.'

She picked up her bag and walked on to the elevator. He followed her, his thoughts still on the words of the little girl.

'Where did you get the money for this anyway?' She said twirling the handle around in her hand.

He shrugged. 'No big deal. Why?'

'I mean I assume you're spending a lot on your hotel stay. Where would you even get the extra for such a great gift.' She said stepping off the elevator at the bottom. Where more parents with strollers waited to get on.

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Are you actually suggesting what I think you're suggesting?'

She said nothing and pursured her lips.

'Anna, you said you wanted to use that money for charity and I agreed. I can't believe you would think that I'd steal some of it just to give you a gift.'

She smacked her lips. 'I did let my gaurd down and I haven't checked on it in awhile. For all I know you stole a few hundred to pay for your room and board, this gift, and breakfast.'

'Anna, if you really believe that what was this last week about.' He walked away leaving her alone in the mall.


	12. Chapter 12

'You're over here unusually bright and early. Is this the new thing now?' Annalieses mom asked inviting him into the living room.

'No, just have some information that we need to go over before the trial.' He replied seeing no signs of Annaliese. They hadn't really spoken since that day at the mall. Instead he threw himself into work and it paid off. He may have found something to break this case wide open.

'Would you like some breakfast?' She asked heading for the kitchen.

He followed close behind. He actually hadn't grabbed anything he was planning on getting something quick on the way there. It wouldn't be politely to eat now considering how upset Annaliese was even if she was being unreasonable. But the coffee smelled heavenly. 'No, but I could take some of that coffee of yours.'

She patted him on the hand before grabbing a mug from the cabinet. 'That's why I made extra.'

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he tried to glance towards the stairs.

She caught him and smirked. 'She just went upstairs to change. She should be down in a minute.'

He looked at her sheepishly. 'Of course.'

'Cream?' She asked getting some from the fridge. 'I'm afraid its only French Vanilla, none of that fancy stuff that you get from the coffee shop.'

'That's good,' He said pouring some into his piping hot mug.

'Let's take it over to the table. It will give us a chance to catch up, again.'

She maybe small, but he knew that Annaliese got her fierceness from her. He wasn't too worried about the questions though. He had survived an interrogation from her previously. She probably just thought up some more questions to ask. He sat at the dining table and stirred his coffee, before taking a sip.

'What are your intentions with my daughter?'

He gagged on the piping hot drink, going into a coughing fit. 'Intentions?' He put the cup down and twirled the handle in his hand. 'To finish the case we are currently working on and perhaps go back to the university and my job their.'

'Don't play dumb with me, boy. I meant your intentions with this relationship with Anna or Annaliese as you liked to call her.' Thrumbing her fingers on the table.

'Anna and I aren't together.' He said taking another sip of the coffee. Hoping that it would burn his tongue so severely he wouldn't be able to answer anymore of her questions.

'But you want to be. I see the way you look at her. The flowers and the gifts. I want to know that my daughter is in the right hands. That Sam was no good for her and you probably won't be either.'

He sat up in his chair at that. 'Why? Because of my age? Or because of my color?'

She leaned back and folded her arms in front of her. She didn't utter a word, but that in it self spoke volumes. He looked towards the door and back at her. 'When Anna was with Sam she didn't smile. She threw parties, brunches, and meetings. She shaped thousands of impressionable minds in her classes and she never smiled.' He moved his coffee away and folded his arms in front of him. 'She won cases, difficult cases and she never really smiled. Sure you saw teeth and her lips turned upward, but she wasn't smiling.'

'Listen . . .'

'No,' He intejected. 'It's my turn.' He cleared his throat and began again picturing her smiling face when she took the flowers from his hand. Or the look she gave him just before she put her head on his shoulder. The stupid questions she asked over breakfast. 'When she's with me she smiles from her heart and her laughter is like ringing Christmas bells. How hard has it been for her to have to fake that for so long. More than the money and the home and the prestige. She should be happy and if I'm the one that makes her happy. I want to do that. I want to give her that. A real smile.'

'Are you two already dating?'

'No, but we should be.'

They heard the clicking of her heels on the kitchen lenoulem before they saw her.

'What are you two talking about?' She asked looking in between them both, but giving Frank a harsher look.

'You of course.' Her mother replied standing up. 'What do you think we were talking about? The weather. I don't need to hear the weather from him thats what my weather man is for.'

He scratched his eyebrow, panic growing from within. He didn't expect the old lady to tell the truth. Now what was he going to say to cover.

'Sorry, I'm too old to lie.' Her mother sauntered off disappearing into the kitchen. He could hear pots and pans rattling as she moved to do the dishes.

'So, what was that all about?'

'Maybe we should talk outside.' He allowed her to lead the way as she opened the door that led to the backyard.

Her mother reached over and stopped him. 'I agree you should be that guy.' She gave him a wink before heading back to the sink and rinsing off some dishes.

'What is she talkin about?' Annaliese wasted no time as he closed the door behind them.

'We have other things to worry about.' He said fishing in his bag for the paperwork. 'I did some digging after we ran into that girl at the mall. As we know the autopsy didn't show any signs of any type of drugs in Jillians system. It just didn't sit with me a child that age making something like that up. Until I found this.' He handed her the yellow manilla folder.

She looked up at him startled. 'This is another autopsy report.'

'And if you check the date it was performed before the one that the coronor gave the prosecution.' He said pointing to the date at the top.

She flipped through the document. 'So did she?'

'Yes, meth.'

'And the injuries on her neck?' She asked reading something at the bottom.

'Are noted and briefly mentioned, but with no indication at all that they led to her death?'

She closed the file. 'This is evidence of some sort of cover up, but it doesn't exactly clear my clients name. For all we know she found out about it and in a fit of rage she killed her daughter. A single mother finds out her perfect daughter isn't so perfect.'

He snorted. 'We've got cases thrown out on less information than this. This is our smoking gun.'

'No.'

'No?'

Her heel sank into the damp grass and she kicked her foot up annoyed. Walking past him back towards the house. 'She killed her daughter there's no way i'm allowing her to walk free.'

He turned her back around so that she was forced to face him. His blood was boiling and he wanted the truth from her. 'You had her convicted from the moment you stepped into that interrogation room with her. So now it's time to get honest.'

'I've been doing this longer than you've been alive. I know guilty when I see it.' She says pulling her hand away from his grasp.

'Than your radar's broken.' He stopped and pleaded with her, 'Don't let that woman spend the rest of her life in jail for a crime I committed. Anna, if you want justice all you have to do is say so. I still have her blanket. I'll stand here while you call the police. And I'll admit in front of your mom, the police and God that I was the reason that car hit you, killing your daughter.'

She pushed him away. 'You came to be the most important thing in my life. And you ruined me.'

'Just call 911. I promise I won't go anywhere.' His heart was breaking so much so that he could barely get his words out above a whisper. Her mom opened the door as if she might step out and intervene. He held up his hand to stop her.

'I can't.'

'Why can't you?' He muttered seeing the turmoil that was playing out on her face. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that it was going to be fine. But he had been doing that. So maybe it wasn't going to be.

'I can't. That's the problem.' She tucked her black hair behind her ear. Looking away as the tears fell freely. 'Because if I turn you in then there's no one left. There's not one person in this whole world that loves me. Not one person that I love.'

'You love me?' He smiled as his mom went back into the house and closed the door.

'Don't. Don't joke.' She shook her head wiping at her wet cheeks. Her eyes red. 'I hate what you did, but I don't want to be in this world alone.'

'Your mom loves you.'

She laughed weakly. 'My sister Janelle is her favorite. She tolerates me.'

He looked towards the window where her mom was watching intently. 'I dont think thats true. Not hundred percent.'

'My mom doesn't matter. I've been surrounded by hundreds of people and still managed to be the lonliest person in the room and I want it to stop. But I can't love you. It's not fair.'

'Fair to who?' He asked angrily. 'Your mother? The team?'

'My daughter.' She screamed for her soul. She held the folder up as if it were some shield for her heart. 'My little girl.'

His voice choked up. 'I'm not the same man that I was.'

'It doesn't make the horrible things you did go away. And I'm falling in love with you and I hate myself for it.'

His arms circled his chest because they couldn't hold her. 'Your mom asked me what my intentions where? If you were my girlfriend?'

'You told her no, right? That its strictly professional.'

'I did.'

She looked at him sideways. 'Why don't I believe that?'

'Because I also said that I thought you should be.' He stood next to her facing the house. 'I want you to know that I'm not falling in love with you. I just love you.' He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 'If you can't love me. I get it. I have a tendency to ruin things before they start. I'm not going to come to court today, but if you need anything text me. And I urge you for McKay's sake to use the information I gave you.'


	13. Chapter 13

'So tell us how you did it?' Her mother asked bringing over the cake as the all crowded around a table in the church basement.

'Mom, you know I can't talk about the case.' She said cutting up slices for everyone who showed up.

'Nonesense,' she said waving her off. 'The case is over as of today. So spill. I'm sure everyone would be interested to know.'

The room clapped their agreement and she put the knife down filling just as on the spot as when the camera's showed up on city hall steps. 'I got a tip that there was another autopsy out there. So I followed up and there was, and it revealed that Jillian had meth in her system. I went to the detectives and kind of begged for them to go back and look at the room. Find some sort of evidence now that they may have overlooked or thought as nothing. They found a jacket that they had initial thought to be Jillians. In fact it was from the boy that she had been dating. It was his jacket.'

Her mom began pouring the ice t into paper cups. 'Turns out that boy is the mayor's son. His father was hiding the fact that his son had snuck out the house to go see her by claming McKay strangled her daughter. That boy snuck that needle into that poor innocent child and she overdosed.'

'The whole system is corrupt.' A member of the church yelled out.

'But now McKay is free just like I told me dear friend Nadine.' She said reaching out her arms to her friend who was in the audience. McKay's grandmother who went to the same church as her mother.

'They release her officially tommorrow.' Nadine addressed the crowd, giving her hand a squeeze.

'But our work does not stop there. We must say a pray for our children. That they felt like turning to drugs instead of God was the answer.' She lowered her head along with the rest of the community and began to pray.

They were celebrating and she knew she should be happy for getting someone who was innocent off. But the person she wanted to celebrate with wasn't here. She snuck away taking the stairs.

'You did a great job.' The pastor said shaking her hand.

'Thank you.' She headed for the parking lot. She couldn't exactly leave since she had drove her mother here. But she really didn't want to answer any more questions on the case. She went to her car and thought that maybe she would listen to the radio for a bit before her mother found her and dragged her back inside. She got to her car and caught Frank walking up to the door of the church. 'Frank.' She yelled excitedy waving her hand so that he would see her.

'Hey.' He said coming up to her his hands stuffed in his pockets. 'Congratulations.'

She leaned her head a little to the left. 'Congratulations, to you too. I couldn't have did it without you.'

'Maybe you would have did it earlier if it werent for me.'

She looked down at her fidgeted hands. 'Why did you come here?'

'I'm leaving tonight. My tickets booked. I just needed to say goodbye first.'

'I'm going to see you back at the house, right?' Her heart dropping a bit.

'Actually, I thought that maybe I should stay away. Just until things get a bit easier.' He said waving his hand with a shrug. He looked back towards the church. 'I better go before lightening strikes.'

'Don't. . .'

He turned back to her puzzled.

'Go. Don't Go.' She said her tongue was in knots as she tried to take a breath. 'I'm happier when you're around and this just didn't start here. I realized that it has always been that way. You're my lake.'

He laughed, but allowed her to continue on.

'Bonnie is more of a what the hell is wrong with her today person. Asher is funny, but goofy and a little immature. So maybe not funny at all. Laurel did kind of remind me of me, but her radar's broken too. Wes is.' She shook her head. 'I hate him today and I'm a concerned mother tomorrow. But you're my lake. I can breath when you're in the room. And I dont think I can go back and face any of those people without you. I can't breath.'

He gave her this sexy smile that she knew no woman was immune to least of all her.

'You've always accepted me secrets, faults,and all. And I'm not Laurel I want you to know that I'm a big girl. I know all your secrets and I accept you.'

'Anna.' He kissed her in away that she would never forget. His kiss deepening into a molten hot embrace. She pressed the unlock button on her keys. Fumbling with the handle as there lips barely parted. She laid down in the back seat. 'Wait should we being doing this?'

'Anna don't do this to me.' She whined.

'No, I mean we're in a church parking lot.'

He squinted at her trying to gauge if she were serious or not. 'You think this is what we're going to hell for. Never mind the murders I've committed or the one's you have covered up. No, he's going to say you got a little frisky in the parking lot. So i'm going to have to tell you no.' He said leaning down and snuggling her neck.

'Okay, maybe you're right, but. . .' She pushed him off her.

'But what?' He says staring into her eyes.

'I'm not Laurel.'

'You've made that clear. I'm not Nate. Now that we've established our identities. Do you want to do this or do you want me to stop?'

She sat up on her elbows. Why was it so hard for her to just tell him how she felt. She was queen of telling it like it was. 'I see the girls that you have been with in the past. I'm not their size. I dont have Laurel's legs or stomach.'

'No, you're better. I already love the way you're thick legs feel wrapped around my waist.' He bent down and knibbled on her inner thigh through her dress pants. Her legs shook under his touch.

He placed his hands around her waist lifting her up until his lap as he cupped her ass. 'You feel good in my hands.' He moved to lift up her shirt and she stopped him. 'I love you. I want to touch every part of you.'


	14. Chapter 14

'Asher,' she mumbles. 'Get your feet off the couch. There coming back.'

He groans and stands up. 'You mean mommy and daddy are here to tell us what to do.'

'It's been less murdery since they've been gone.' Laurel said rolling her eyes.

'You mean you people have actually been able to not kill someone since they've been gone. I guess my babysitting did the trick after all.' She snapped back at Laurel's little quip.

'Bonnie we're back, report.' Annaliese said allowing Frank to help her out of her jacket and hang it on the coat rack. She walked into the living room to find them all there staring at her. She sucked in a harsh breath. 'Don't any of you take summer classes?'

Michaela raised her hand. 'I am actually. I need to be there in a few minutes.'

Annaliese frowned and stepped back showing her the door. 'Then go.'

She gathered up her books and scurried for the door. 'See everyone later.'

She turned towards Bonnie ignoring the others. 'Cases? I was able to send a few emails out before I got on the plane. Any bites this morning.'

'You had quite a few that we were all instructed to ignore.' Wes piped in. 'While you were off making headlines.'

She looked at him increduously. 'Then she did as she instructed. I'd never trust a major case in your hands. But perhaps we can change that.' She gestured for Bonnie to follow her into her ffice. She looked back at the rest of the team. 'What are you still doing here. Go enjoy your summer because if its work you want. You got it starting tomorrow.'

Asher and Connor didn't need to be told twice as they headed for the door each with their own plans.

Frank cleared his throat pulling Anna to the side. He leaned down so that only they could hear. 'We were in such a rush this morning I think I pulled your shirt on inside out.'

She felt the tag in the back of her neck and blanched.

'I think I'm going to go get everyone coffee. Bonnie, do you want some?'

'Only if you're paying.' Bonnie replied already fishing through some files on Anna's desk.

He nodded. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Bonnie, give me a second I need to go to the bathroom.' She headed down stars to the basement not wanting to high tail it up the stairs to her room. She saw a table set up and piles of college books. She'd have to reprimand Bonnie for giving them use of the basement. She kept tons of old case files down here not to mention the death. It would serve them all better if this room was off limits.

She headed into the half bath that housed just a sink and a toilet. She pulled her shirt over head unable to keep her mind off Frank. He picked her up from the airport this morning having gotten in last night. They were unable to keep their hands off each other. Having sex again in a busy airport garage. It was exhillarating and she actually dreaded coming back to this stuffy house.

'What did you think of Annaliese and Frank?' Wes asked coming down the stairs.

'I don't think of Wes and you shouldn't worry about Annaliese. There both liars and schemers.'

Annaliese pulled on her shirt quickly and cut off the light in the bathroom.

'No, I mean they seemed unusually close. Like the way he leaned into her earlier.' Wes replied a chair scraping across the floor.

'Are you trying to make me jealous? He could be sleeping with a Victoria Secret's model and I could care less.'

Annaliese leaned against the door straining to hear.

'Besides Annaliese is way to old for him. He likes them hot. If I do say so myself.'

Wes chuckled. 'Right. Anyway thanks for collecting these old books for me. I could use a little spending money right now. Might as well try to sell back some old college books while she's giving us the time off.'

'You'll probably get enough money to buy us Subway for lunch.' She laughed as they headed back up the stair.

She waited a few minutes until she couldn't even hear there steps overhead before opening the door a crack. The table now clear of all the books she was complaining about earlier. She felt relieved to know that Laurel didn't hold any residual feelings for Frank. She didn't know if she could compete in the romance department against her. Afterall, he had been seeing Laurel first. And their was an age difference betwen her and Frank, but he didn't mind. Why should she?

She walked back up the stairs deep in thought. Perhaps until she answered some of the lingering questions on their relationship they should stay quiet. No one especially Wes could figure out that they had been sleeping together before she was ready. Until she knew what their relationship would be now that they were back in the real world. Maybe there was no place for them here.

She got to the top and was confronted by Laurel. She steeled herself wondering if the girl knew that she had been listening to their conversation.

'I need you to give me a reason not to tell Wes about Lila?'

She didn't see her student anywhere within ear shot. So she assumed that Laurel must have ditched him. 'I need you to tell me why you haven't already.' She crossed her arms in front of her and sized the woman up. 'I was gone for weeks. What where you here doing waiting for my permission?' She received no response to her onslaught. 'Maybe you didn't say anything because you know what I do. That he doesn't need to know and finding out would only start up a bunch of questions.'

'I'm done protecting you. All you're worried about is how this may hurt you.'

She laughed. 'I don't need your protection, but the others do. You think Connor is ready to hear that Frank killed Lila starting this shit show. How is he going to self-destruct? You think Wes Is somehow above wanting revenge? He is the one that came up with the idea of hiding Sam's body. How about Asher. . .'

'Alright, alright, alright,' she said holding up her hands and closing her eyes as if the truth would somehow be less real. 'Maybe you're right.'

'Laurel I'm always right and the next time you challenge my decisions as if you could somehow do better. I'm going to test that theory. And I'm betting the house that this will be one test that you will fail.'

Laurel turned her back and walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

'What was that about?' Bonnie asked coming out into the hall.

'What do you think?' She turned and walked back into her office.

'What are you going to do about her?'

'I tell you what we're not going to do. We're not going to kill her.' She replied panic setting in again. She didn't tell Frank not to kill her either. She briefly wondered if she should. Would he kill someone he used to have feelings for? Would he do it if she asked him too? She shook her head and sat behind her desk. No she was going to have to tell him. Nothing happens to Laurel she was entitled to her miserable life.

'I wasn't going to . . .'

'Let's just get back to business.'


	15. Chapter 15

'You're supposed to be handling this case on your own without any help from me. But if I don't step in my client is going to be sent up the river.' She said pacing back and forth in the living room. 'So what are you doing wrong? Michaela?'

'Ugh . . .' She looked to the others for help. 'More research?'

'Are you asking me or are you telling me?' Annaliese looked at her sideways. 'Everyone get out of here and come up with some fresh ideas in the morning. That means you too, Bonnie.'

It was already seven and she hadn't eaten anything yet. That meant it was another night of take out again. She rubbed her kneck the tension building up. She suddenly felt some soft, but firm hands knead the knots in her shoulder. She turned around and stared at Frank. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'I'm doing it again. I'm being too harsh with them like I was with you. So I'm sorry for the role that I played in all of this. In you hating me.' She said sitting in the chair that Wes had vacated moments before.

'I never hated you.' He said sitting on the edge and looking down at her. 'And now that I am on this side of things. I can say to you that I'm sorry. I should have listened to you more.'

'Is this the moment I've always been waiting for?' She teased in mock concern.

'Yes and you'll never hear it again so listen up.' He said shaking her shoulders. 'To the people you represent this isn't some class or some game of chess. Its their lives. Their facing jail time. The possibility of losing their families. And its easy to say that they belong there their criminals.' He was speaking his own truth now. 'But one mistake can change things forever. They all deserve counsel that would walk through fire for them.'

'Agreed.'

'So teach these newbies to with stand the heat.'

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. 'I've got to order some take out and go over this case a little more thoroughly. Just in case the group comes up empty handed tomorrow.'

'Or,' he said grabbing her hand and kissing every finger.

She knew where this was headed. God, the boy had an insatiable apetitie and she was only happy to oblige. 'Frank, I need to get work done.'

'You know me,' He said kissing up her arm like Gomez from the Adams's family. 'I like to put in work.'

She laughed and pulled her arm back. 'I actually could stand to eat and maybe get some fresh air. Maybe you'd like to go out together?' She hesistated what if he didn't want to be seen in public with her. What if there romance was only for parking garages and dark bedrooms.

'Sure, I think I know just the spot.'

She piled in his car and left hers in the driveway. Even as they awkwardly held hands in the car listening to the radio. Her mind was drifiting to all manner of difficult scenarios. What if they were seen at this restaurant by someone they knew? Worse what if it was someone on the team? She moved her hands and ran them up her arms.

'Are you cold? I can turn the air off,' he asked turning the air condition down.

'Oh, thank you, but you don't have to go through any trouble.' They parked in a empty parking lot. Next to a restaurant that looked like the lights were all off. 'I don't think this place is open.'

'It's not, but I called in a favor. My uncle owns the place. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for us already.'

She shook her head impressed. 'No of course not.' It also made her mad to think that there was so much she didn't know about him. Was he keeping them from her on purpose to protect himself? Now that they were back she had more questions than answers for him.

He looked in a potted bush near the entrance and pulled out some keys. 'For privacy.'

She smiled at least he was trying. He took her hand and lead her into the empty dining hall.

'Wait here.' He disappeared into a seperate room and turned on the lights. But it only illuminated that section of the restaurant. She made her way through booths and tables to the other room. Where there was a single table set up int he center of it. The other dining tables and chairs pushed up haphazardly against the surrounding wall. There was a single rose in a vase in the middle of the table. 'You accomplished a lot for this to be last minute.'

He pulled out her chair for her. 'What can I say? People love me.'

She opened her napkin and spread it across her lap. A bottle of what looked to be red wine chilled in a bucket on the table. She picked it up, but couldn't read the label that appeared to be in french. 'When I said that I was hungry I was picturing chinese take out. This is way better.'

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. 'I'm glad you like it.'

'I'm going to check on the food. That I was told is done and warm it up a bit and I'll come back to pour us something to drink.'

'Let me help?' She offered. He was running all over making sure this was perfect, but all she needed was him for this to be more than she ever wanted.

'No, sit, relax.' He walked away and then came back brushing a kiss across her lips that left them both satisfied.

She looked around the room and it appeared to be the banquet hall of a restaurant. The restaurant wasn't immediately familiar to her when they pulled up, but then she didn't really venture out these days. She was sure there where a myriad of new restaurants ready to quinch the pallate. Perhaps, she'd actually be able to go now that she had Frank.

He reappeared from the kitchen carrying two plates. The food smelled heavenly starting ehr stomach to growl.

'Steak and lasagna. The steak is medium rare, I wasn't sure how you like it. I hope thats okay?' He said placing the plate down in front of her.

'Its perfect.' She grabbed her knife and fork and dug in. The taste of juicey prime steak sending her taste buds into over drive.

'So how are you doing back?' He asked in between mouthfulls.

'It's fine.'

'It's not home.' He said putting down the fork and giving her his full attention. 'I want to be with you when I want and I can't.

'About that. I think we should stay professional when the others are around.'

'We haven't really talked about telling the others. I suppose that means you've already decided that we need to keep things quiet.' He said taking a sip of the bitter drink. Rubbing the white table cloth to keep from losing it.

'There's so many things that we haven't talked about. I don't think we can declare our status until we know ourselves.'

He looked off into the distance. 'Anna this is starting to sound like you're just looking for another way out.'

She reached for his hands across the table and he pulled back. 'That's not true. Wes today told Laurel that he thought something was going on between us.'

'So this is you hiding from Wes.' He said wiping his mouth with his napkin. 'Quite Frankly, I don't live my life by what some kid says and my woman shouldn't either.'

She didn't like his tone, but she tried to remember what this was all about. 'I just mean I would like for us to get to know each other and be sure that this is what we want before we have to defend ourselves in front of everyone.'

'So you admit that you don't want this or you're not sure about it.'

She took a deep breath. 'That's not what I mean and you're twisting my words.

'Maybe because I've never heard you tell the truth unless it suits you. Now you want out of this relationship, but not before you've sent me through a circus of tricks first.'

She sat back in her chair astonished. Wow, there it was her worse nightmare. To hear how he really felt and she found that it hurt more than she could bare. 'Thats. . .,' She paused choking up her voice straining. 'That's not fair.' She didn't know where the emotion was coming from. She didn't cry in front of men least of all Frank. She threw the napkin on the table wanting to get as far away from him as possible. 'This date is over.'

She stormed out of the room and into the dark knocking over a chair. He cut on the light in this section of the restaurant. She brushed the dust off her pants as she stood up righting the chair. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Are you okay?'

'Not that you care.'

He nodded. 'How about this? Everytime I say chuck after the actor in the movie we wtched together. You have to be brutally honest about your feelings and so do I.'

'Chuck. You go first.' She said sitting in the chair that she had just righted on the floor.

'I want you to give us a fair chance. I don't want you to freak out and leave prematurely.' He said taking another chair down and sitting across from him. He took her hands into his. 'Chuck.'

'I want you to consider what it really means to be with me. My life, here, among the chaos. My age, kids, finances.' She shook her head. 'The little know it alls that I'm tied to for the foreseeable future.' She looked down at their hands, intertwined. 'I want you to realize that you want out, before I fall head over heels and it hurts too much.' She licked her lips. 'Chuck.'

He nodded and closed his eyes leaning his forehead against hers. 'I have.'


	16. Chapter 16

'We need to talk.' Laurel said coming up to him.

He put the file down that he was reading and stood up the office chair squeaking underneath him. 'We actually don't.' He moved to get away from her, but she followed him into the kitchen.

'It's about what you told me.'

'Laurel, we don't have to talk about that or anything else again.' He said pouring himself some coffee. 'Wasn't that what you wanted? Let's just do that.'

He searched the refridgerator for creamer to no avail. He moved to the cabinets and opened them all up one by one.

'I thought you should know that I am not going to say anything to Wes or the others.'

He didn't bother to turn around staring at a cubbard full of glasses dishes and plates. Before wondering where she kept the extra creamer and opening up a few more cabinets. 'Yeah, I spoke to Annaliese.'

'I figured. She made a convincing case, but I'm not doing it to protect you or her for that matter.'

He turned for the first time and gave her a cold stare. 'She doesn't need your protection, any of you.' He went back to the kitchen and found a cabinet full of cans as they spilled all over the counter.

She groaned. 'As if you've never been in a kitchen before.' She pulled open a small door under the kitchen island and pulled out the creamer.

He fumbled to put the cans back in the cabinet.

'Anyway, I'm doing it for those group of college students in there fetching everyone take out.'

He turned away snatching the creamer from off the table. 'I personally don't care why you do it just that you do it.'

She leaned her elbows on the island as he fixed his coffee. 'Or what? You were going to kill me too?'

He took a sip before speaking. 'You really want to ask a contract killer if he's okay killing someone.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Frank, be serious. I know we can't come back from what was done. But things don't need to be so difficult between us. We're going to be working together, still. So at least we can be friends.'

'More like associates.' He said putting the cup down hard and sloshing some of the coffee until the counter.

'That works too.' She opened her arms to give him a hug. 'Final goodbye then.'

He went around the corner and enveloped her into a hug. 'Goodbye Laurel.'

Annaliese swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she caught sight of the pair hugging in the kitchen.

'Makes you sick doesn't it?' Bonnie said coming up behind her. 'I mean how can he consider getting back with her after everything she did to you.'

She walked to her office before she could be seen by either of them. 'She didn't do anything to me. In fact she told me the truth. That in itself means I need to lend her some thanks.'

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing more as she closed the office door.

What Bonnie didn't know was that it was taking a considerable amount of effort not to skewer the little girl all over the place. If Frank wanted to go back to Laurel after their talk last night. Then at least he did it now instead of waiting until they got further along. All that was left was putting all the memories behind her as if they never happened. No one would ever know that for a brief time in GA she had a summer fling with a coworker that she would cherish forever.

Bonnie used a cart to bring in the television and set up the video evidence. Asher and the other's brought in the take out and set it on the table.

'Um should we watch this while we're eating?' Asher asked looking to the others for back up.

'I don't know should you. I didn't think any of you where that squealish.' She grabbed a carton of noodles and a plastic fork. 'Do what you want but I'm starving?'

'Come on we're ready.' Bonnie called out to everyone to come in. Her hand hovering over the play button.

Frank and Laurel where the first to come in. Of course that wasn't going to throw her off their scent. At least Frank could have the courtesy of telling her that they were through. Then again, maybe she should break up with him first. It wasn't like he knew that they had been watching. Frank moved to stand by the fireplace.

He wasn't that close to either of them. As Laurel squeezed on the couch in between Wes and Michaela. They were trying to hard now to pretend like they hadn't just made up. Wes kept steeling glances at Laurel. She wondered if he knew what she had just found out. That the girl who cried wolf just lied again. Of course she would find her way back to Frank.

He was handsome, had his own place and a cool somewhat mysterious job. But best of all he loved her and that was a pull that was hard to resist. She tried to keep her eye on the video that was playing. They were all supposed to be taking notes and looking for clues missed. But all she could focus on was why Frank hadn't even looked in her direction since he entered the room.

Bonnie took a bite of orange chicken. She covered her mouth and pointed to the screen excitedly. Still chewing, 'Pause it there.' Everyone turned their attention to the screen. 'See what he's holding.'

'Frank, I need. . .'

He was already half way across the room. 'Already on it.'

'Everyone else get some sleep we're in for a long day tomorrow.' Asher stood over the table grabbing some of the cartons of take out.

'What are you doing?' Connor asked suspiciously.

'I need lunch tomorrow. My room mate hasn't gone shopping yet.' Asher replied.

Michaela pushed him towards the door. 'He's sorry, for being so annoying.'

Annaliese fished a carton of mongolian beef from his arms. 'Leave this one.' She said goodbye to everyone and was left alone in her home. There was no reason for Frank to rush out. Maybe they could have went together. Or maybe he was going to meet up with Laurel after he put together this new found evidence. They were over and she just had to realize it.

She slid out of her shoes the ones that Frank had bought her. She smiled mischieveously and kicked them to the otherside of the room. She took the cartons of food upstairs. This called for some dinner in bed


	17. Chapter 17

The group waited outside of the courtroom listening to Annalises intently as she debriefed everyone on their next moves. Frank looked around and the air was filled with nervous energy. But at least some of them where able to get back to normal after their brief hiatus. He caught sight of Laurel looking in his direction and looked away.

"Does everyone know what there doing?"

"Yes." The group answered in unison.

She hadn't given him any directions. In fact she hadn't even looked his way. She was purposely trying to avoid him. After there talk he would have thought that they would be stronger than ever. But being back was sucking the life out of their relationship and he just wasn't sure he could take any more of it. He missed her in his arms. He missed being her confidant. He just missed her. Even as she stood in front of him so close that he could reach out and touch her. He followed loosely behind the others.

"I'm going to go meet the client at the jailhouse. Surely, I can get him to reveal something new that might help." Laurel said running off.

"We all have strategies to plan." Asher said heading off into the direction of his bicycle.

"Michaela wait," He called out as she was the last straggler to leave.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Frank?"

"You're a girl. I kind of need a girl's opinion on something." He replied bashfully running his hand through his hair. He pulled Michaela down the stone steps.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hands off."

"Sorry." He said pulling back. "It's just that she's not speaking to me. And I don't know what to do?"

"Are you talking about Laurel? I saw you two talking this morning." She said confused.

"No, not Laurel and please don't tell her about this." He said lowering his voice as if Laurel might walk up on them both.

"Well you obviously did something to her."

"Who, Laurel?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, the girl."

"I haven't done anything." He said shaking his head.

'Well what have youu done?" She said looking off impatiently as she foldered her arms in front of her.

"We had two mind blowing. . ." He trailed off as she gave him the death stare. "In the car and then I closed down this restaurant so that we could have dinner just the two of us. But that didn't turn out as great as I wanted it to be. And now she's not even speaking to me."

"Well, duh, idiot. You're treating her like a side piece. You're doing it in the car and thats supposed to be romantic. No one even knows your dating her. And to put the nail in the coffin you arrange for a private dinner where no one can see you two out together. Sounds like someone's not over Laurel like they would like to believe." She swung her tote bag over her shoulders and walked off calling for a taxi.

He didn't think Annaliese was the sort of woman to care about romance. Doing it in a car versus in a bed made up with roses. But she was still a girl so of course she would want those things. He should have knew that. His actions caused her to doubt him no wonder they got into that argument after dinner. She was afraid that he might still go back to Laurel.

XXXXX

Everyone agreed to meet up at Annaliese's before going out for drinks. And Asher couldn't keep his hands from under her dress. She kept smacking his hand away. "Stop before someone comes in and sees you."

"See's what?" Laurel asks the first to arrive.

"He was blowing spit bubbles."

Laurel scrunched up her nose. "God Asher you are so childish."

Michaela hides behind her hand as she snickers looking up at him with bambi eyes. "Oh Laurel I'm glad I caught you. I found out something and I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Oh, what?"

"Frank is seeing someone."

"Someone who."

"I don't know he didn't say." Michaela said sitting up on the couch and moving away from Asher just for appearance sake.

"So you talked to him? He told you he was seeing someone?"

"Well he was kind of asking for advice on how to deal with this girl and when I questioned him if you were the girl. He said no."

Laurel looked off into the distance. "Why didn't he just tell me that he was seeing someone new?"

"If it helps. I don't think that he's quiet over you yet. From the sounds of things. This relationship will be over before it fully gets off the ground."

Laurel wasn't sure how she felt about things. On the one hand she still hated Frank for what he did. On the other she still loved him. But she should be glad that he moved on. Hadn't she done the same thing with Wes. She had even managed to be cordial with Frank. So why did this still hurt? Why was it so easy for him to move on before she had even managed to figure things out.

"Yo, everyone ready to go?" Connor asked coming in with Oliver drapped on his arm. "Wes is going to meet us there. He's closer to the club now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Michaela said excited to finally be having some fun.

"I think I'm going to have to meet you there as well. There's something I need to do first."

Michaela frowned. "Oh no you don't." She pulled Laurel towards the door. "You have to come. Especially since I wasn't even supposed to tell you. He'll know I said something."

"What's going on?" Connor asked confused wondering what secret was looming next to ruin everyone's lives.

"Girl problems, dude." Asher said already looking at the jeep. "Me and Michaela call back seat."

Oliver laughed. "Did he just call for the backseat? Where else was he going to sit."

"Michaela. "This is my life. My relationship. I can do what I want."

"Well, do you want me to stay for backup or protection?"

"I don't need protection from Frank."

"It's your funeral. At least this time will know who did it." Michaela backed up and closed the door behind her.

It was over an hour before anyone else showed up.

"Annaliese, you here." Frank called out coming into the living room.

'No, I don't think so. No one's come in since I've been here." laurel said standing up.

He looked at her wearily. "What are you doing here then? Didn't you guys have a party going on somewhere?"

She smiled slightly. "You do know everything. Don't you."

He shrugged. "It's kinda my job, also Asher couldn't shut up about it." They stared at each other silently before he spoke. "Maybe I'll just call her and let her know I'm here."

"No wait." She said reaching out to him. "We need to talk."

"I thought we had already did that."

"We did. It's just that," she looked up at the ceiling before staring back into his blue eyes. "I know you're seeing someone.'

He nodded. "Michaela." He scratched his beard. "I knew she wouldn't hold it for too long."

"So you wanted her to tell me?"

"No, I just hoped if she did tell you that at least she would wait until tomorrow. That wish didn't come true." He walked out into the hall determined to find Annaliese.

"Don't you think you owe me more than that?"

"I'm not talking about my relationships with you. I don't need your permission. You didn't get mine when you were screwing Wes." He said his ears turning red. Was she really this entitled that she felt like she owned him even after there breakup.

"I know you better than anyone here. You should have just told me when we were talking that you had already moved on."

"Still not hearing how this affects you?" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just concerned. You can't tell her what you did; like you told me. I kind of understand, but she won't, being innocent and all." She said giving him a pitying look.

"She already knows."

Her mouth dropped.

"And she accepts me completely. She's not a little girl Laurel. I guess I just realised that I'd been dating the wrong type of woman." He left her alone standing in the hallway. He pulled out his phone. There was only one woman he wanted to talk to.


	18. Chapter 18

"You've got to be honest with me. I know when you're not all there." Nate said sitting across from her at dinner.

"Are your peas cold?" She asked getting up from her chair and taking his plate. "I can warm it up some more."

"If you're not going to be honest with me than what am I even doing here. I thought I found out everything I needed to know about you. But yet again, you make it clear that there is another layer that I can't get too."

She sighed and put the plate on the counter. "It's just dinner. Can it just be dinner without it erupting into some philosophical conversation about what I'm not doing." She shook her head. "Why does everything with you have to be so hard? We can't even have dinner in peace."

"If its peace you want. That I can do?" He got up. "I know enough about you to know when you're hiding something."

She turned and watched him leave. "I'm seeing someone else. I mean I don't know where our relationship is going. So I guess the proper way to say that is I was seeing someone else."

"What?" He said angrily.

"You want me to be honest. I'm being honest." She said wrapping her arm around herself. She was in love with Frank. And whether he ever saw fit to be with her or move on to someone younger. It wouldn't be fair to keep filling her bed with Nate just as something to do.

"After all i've done for you. Done with you." He said thinking about hiding the kids and knowing that the shot was staged.

"I wasn't aware that I was bound to be with you for the rest of my life to work off the debt." She shook her head and thought the man must be delusional.

"No, but I thought that I was doing it for the woman that I love."

"So did I. If memory serves me correct. I saved you from a lifetime of jail." She pulled back realizing that this argument was getting out of hand. "Relationships don't last. It happens. You fall out of love and in love with someone else."

"So you love this person?"

She paused. "I just know that I don't love you."

He backed away stunned. "The man thats lied for you, lost his job because of you, and kept your little ball of tricks from falling apart. No, you couldn't possibly love me." He chucked the plate on the counter across the room shattering it on the floor behind him. "You can control me just like the others. So you probably just lost interest."

She looked away as he practically screamed in her face. His finger pointing down at her so that he didn't wrap them around her neck.

"Hey, get the hell away from her." Frank screamed pulling Nate away and pushing him against the wall. Shaking the dishes in the cupboard.

"Frank, no." Annaliese called out not wanting the two men to come to blows. "Just get him out of here."

"This isn't over Annaliese."

She took a sip of her wine from the table. As he was escorted out with no more fanfare between the two gentlemen. Frank came back in shortly after. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" He said touching her cheek. "I'd kill him if he hurt you."

She sucked in a harsh breath. "Frank, I think I need to be alone."

He reached for her again, but this time she backed away out of his reach.

"Frank, please just go."

She shook her head. This was all too much. How could she be with a man knowing that every person that got mad at her or that she got mad at. That she might potentially be putting there life in danger because her lover would just get rid of them.

He slammed the front door behind and ran into Bonnie getting out of her car. "Woah, where's the fire?"

"I could use a drink. Want to go get a drink." He called back quickly already opening the passenger side door.

She pointed to the house. "Well, I was actually -"

He slammed the door closed. She saw Annaliese peek through the curtain at them and she realized something was going on. "Sure, lets go get a drink instead."

They went to a bar just around the corner that was typically packed with university teachers needing a much needed break from their mocha latte students. They took a booth in the center of the melee. Old timey country music playing through the speakers. "When you said lets go to the bar. I thought you meant something a little different."

"I just need a drink." He said calling over the waitress.

"Is Annaliese okay?"

"Barcadi," He told the waitress.

"And you ma'am?"

"Just water, thanks?"

"Annaliese is fine if you don't count the beating I just stopped."

"Excuse me?" She said her brow furrowed.

"I came in on Nate being half-a-second away from hitting her."

"What could they possibly be fighting about?" She said looking up as the waitress came back to the table with their drinks. Placing the water in front of her. "Are we starting a tab?"

"Yes." He screamed before she had a time to answer.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I don't think that this is that kind of bar." She said playing with the straw in her drink.

"I mean I saved her life and she kicks me out. He could have hurt her and if he had I would've. . .

Bonnie peered at him slowly. "You would have killed him."

He looked up from his drink. "No, of course not."

"Why would you do that for her? Why would you risk your life for hers?" Bonnie asked pushing the water away. "This is more than the baby isn't it? You love her."

"We got together when she went missing." He said down his drink and calling over for another. "Just before we both were do home."

"You have to leave her alone." Bonnie said.

"What! Why? Because of Laurel, Wes or the rest of you lot who don't want to see her happy." He demanded slamming the glass on the table and drawing some looks from the crowd.

"No, because you think killing people that she hates is a loving act. You're losing it and you can't keep this up." Bonnie said trying to reason with him. "Despite what the others think she's a good person and she doesn't want to hurt people."

"Neither do I." He said leaning down so the waitress bringing him his drink would not over hear. "I just want a chance to love her. We had that chance back in GA and then we got here and it's like everyone is feeding off her energy. She's not as happy as she was and I can't get near enough to change that."

"You might want to start by promising that you won't kill anyone else. In her name or in anyone elses for that matter." She said a little scared that he might hurt her if Annaliese got angry enough.

"Of course, I would do anything for Annaliese. If she needs my assurance. I can give that to her." He got up to leave.

She put her hand over his. "Tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

He'd been trying to get a moment alone with Annaliese all day. The little worker bees hadn't left the hive. And he was dodging weird glances from Laurel. He wasn't in the mood for one of their talks again. He managed to get rid of the girls with an assignment, but he couldn't be sure if they would come back. Or wait until tomorrow to report. He looked down at his watch it was only three o'clock. He groaned inwardly this was already too long of a day.

"Yeah, my new girl is pretty sweet."

"Sweet thats how you describe your pickle juice. A girl is either hot, smoking or on fire." Asher chimed in.

"Maybe the whores you date." Connor sighed looking up from the file in his hand.

"Alright guys, this is not recess. You are not children. I expect my answer in three hours or I'm kicking you all out." She said before heading back into her office where Bonnie awaited.

"Whats stuck up her butt?" Asher asked.

"Maybe she just needs to get laid." Connor smiled.

But Frank couldn't be sure if he was being sarcastic or if he really meant it.

"I think Nate's taking care of all that. Not that I need the picture in my head." Wes laughed.

"No, dude, they totally broke is probably why she's so crabby now. She needs someone to smack it, rub it and lay it down." He made some obscene gestures with his hand like he was riding a pony.

"Shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're talking about." Frank said having heard enough from the gang. "She's being taken care of just fine. She doesn't need Nate or anyone else for that matter."

Connor eased the sunglasses from of the top of his head to the bridge of his nose. "You taken that kind of personal aren't you."

"If I didn't know any better. I would have thought you were the one sleeping with her." Asher said looking at him peculiarly.

"No, she's just my boss and you shouldn't be talking about her like that." He said thinking he was throwing them off the scent. But they seemed to sink there teeth in further.

"We've said worse about her around you." Wes added. "You even agreed with us a couple of times. Now the subject of her love life is suddenly off limits."

"We all have to grow up sometimes. Just get back to your work." He said walking back into the hall.

Connor and the others got up to follow. "I mean if you were tapping that. You would tell us right."

"That's disgusting. Don't you have something else to think about other then Annaliese's love life." Frank said looking towards her office door. Hoping she wouldn't come out and catch them all alking about her.

"Let's leave him alone now. Of course, Frank wouldn't be f***ing that old pussy. He likes them young and hot." Connor laughed.

He pushed Connor up against the all. "Don't you dare talk about her that way."

Laurel entered with Michaela behind her. "Frank, let him go."

He backed off just as the door to Annaliese's office opened. "What is going on out here? I can't hear myself think."

"Frank just tried to bash Connor's face in." Asher reported to her before anyone else said anything.

"That's not what happened." She looked at all there faces waiting for her to dish out some sort of reprimand or punishment. "Frank, go take a walk and come back with a clearer head. The rest of you get back to work or leave. This isn't a playground." She looked past the boys to Laurel and Michaela. Not missing the pleading look that Laurel shot Frank before he left. "Michaela, Laurel, in my office. I want to know what you have found."

"Aren't you worried about that?" Bonnie asked low enough for only Annaliese to hear.

"Boys will be boys." But secretly she was worried about it. She was worried about it a lot.

XXXXX

"What happaned back there?" Laurel asked having walked until she found Frank sitting at a bench in a nearby park.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said getting up to walk the short path around the park. Just to get away from her.

"Talk to me. I'm all you have. I want to be there for you."

"No, she's all I have. And I can't tell anyone or do anything about it." He kicked a rock into a garbage can. "What's worse is she's starting to think I'm some sort of monster and she's probably right."

She frowned. "Who are you talking about? Bonnie?" Her eyes widened. "Michaela?"

He licked his lips and remembered who he was talking to. "Just give me a second by myself. I'll come back tot he house later." He waved her off and continued onthe path that was partially obscured by stone trees on either side of it. Like a mini maze.

"You're not getting rid of me until you tell me who it is." She gasped. "You we're going to hit Connor because he was talking about who?"

"Annaliese." He screamed. He didn't want her to even say the love of his lifes name.

She stopped in her tracks. "Why would you? How?"

"She had no idea I killed that girl. And when you drunkenly blabbed it to her. I had a lot of making up to do."

Sha laughed. "So you decided to do it by sleeping with her."

"It wasn't like that. It was deeper than that. We just came to realize why we were always in each other's lives. We weren't forced there. We wanted to be there. I want to be there now.'

She shook her head. "You're only saying this because you feel guilty. And I can't believe that she would take advantage of your grief like this."

He put his hands on his hips. "You're only saying that because you don't know what I did to her. Something else. And quite frankly its none of your business. But none of that is why I'm trying to be with her now."

"I can't believe the girl you think is better than me is Annaliese."

He smacked his forehead a couple of times and scoffed. "It's not about you. You all need her to make you happy. Some of you would probably ask her to hold your hands if you needed to go to the bathroom."

"That's not fair."

"But no one ever asks her what would make her happy. If she needs help getting through the day because you're all so self-absorbed." He looked down at the rocks underfoot that formed the only path. "But I notice. I have this whole time and it matters to me If she's hurting or sad or happy. Or if some pipsqueak who doesn't even have half her strength or courage wants to reduce her to a one-liner."

Laurels eyes filled with tears. "It sounds as if you love her."

"I-" He had heard this question before and his answer was always the same. I could love her, but not yet. We needed more time to figure things out first. But he was lying to them and himself. "I do love her."

The park began to fill with the laughter of little children. He bridged the gap between them oblivious to her tears. "I'm sorry, but I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her.'

"So what was I?"

"The girl I loved, before my soul mate was ready."

"Ready for what? She's been here the whole time and she never looked at you twice. And now she's your soul mate." Laurel said pushing him back. Some of the parents where beginning to pick up on what was going on just on the otherside of the stone.

"She wasn't ready then to be loved and maybe I knew I couldn't be accepted either. This is the right time and I'm not going to pass it up."


	20. Chapter 20

He anxiously knocked on Annaliese's door. He had to run some errands before he was ready to see her. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Why are you knocking on my door like your the authorities? And do you know what time it is?" She said closing the robe tighter around her. He might have mentioned that he had seen everything underneath that robe, but he had other crosses to bear. He pushed his way in. "Have you talk to Laurel?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone since this afternoon. Why is there something wrong?" She asked notixing his frazzled appearance.

"That means she's probably with the others telling them right now. I wanted you to hear this straight from me." He said biting his lips as the magnitude of what was about to happen crashed around him.

"Come, sit." She said trying to show him to the couch.

"No, just let me say this." He said taking her hand. "I told her that we were together. I also told her that I loved you." He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor as if he was drawing his strength up through his toes. "And I said all that because being back here has only seemed to tear us further apart. And I wanted to eliminate our biggest obstacle to being the great couple we can be."

"Frank."

"It's not any of that stuff you mentioned at dinner. I don't care about our age differences. Or having kids because you're enough. We can have seperate accounts if you want as long as I get to wake up next to you."

"Laurel, Wes and Nate. This decision affects more than just us." She said thinking about the group. If Laurel was telling the others surely that would send everyone into a panic. She imagined all the reassurances she would have to give that this didn't mean they were turning against them. Or that she somehow favored Frank over them. She was already nervous about how they would make this happy occassion all about them.

"Laurel left me before we even left town and now that I'm back I don't feel the pull to go back to her. She's not the girl I was meant to be with. And what about Nate. Are you trying to say you still have feelings for him?" He said lacing his fingers through hers even tighter.

"No, not even a little bit. I know that my heart lies with you. But that's not the point. Nate, Wes and the others aren't going to take this lying down." She said as he pulled her close. Her body brushing against his to the point where not even a straw could get between them.

"They don't know I killed Lila. And they never will as long as you have my back. Anything else is back ground noise." He bent down and kissed her. Taking her lips into his with a fierce passion that seemed to grow from the pits of his stomach.

She broke their kiss. "We can defeat anything as long as we have each other." She smiled into his lips their bodies still connected.

"I agree Ms. Keating." He said sliding his hands down her back to cup her butt.

She glanced upstairs with her eyes. "I don't think we ever christian this house."

"Lead the way." He said slipping the robe from off her shoulders and kissing her bared skin.

She ran up the stairs with a renewed energy practically giggling as he chased behind her. Throwing off his buttoned up shirt on the stairs. She got to the room first. He dropped to his knees and crawled towards her. She smirked as he worked his way up her body nipping at her thighs and her stomach.

"You're absolutly beautiful."

He reached down in his back pocket and pulled out a small ring box.

"They say a man will say anything during sex, but this." She says wide eyed.

He laughed. "Well technically we haven't had sex yet." He opened the box and revealed a single heart shaped diamond. "Will you marry me?"

She sat down on the bed. "We just figured out that we were going to be together and now we're talking marriage."

"It would be sudden for people who didn't know each other for as long as we have. It would also be sudden for people who didn't know what they want." He looked down at the ring. "We aren't those people."

"Is this about proving something to Laurel?"

"No, if anything she just helped me to realize that I want this life with you forever. It rocked me to my core to think that you might never forgive me or want to see me again. I love my life with you and I want to wake up in bed next to you. I also love my work life with you and Bonnie." He put the ring down on the nightstand. "I wan't you to say yes because you feel the same way that I do. That we're like meant for each other."

She looked off into the distance. "My last husband died. I haven't even entertained the thought of getting married again."

"You're last husband was killed and I wish those pip squeaks would try the same thing with me."

She looked at him a little repulsed.

"I'm sorry." He said laying his head in her lap. "This isn't coming out right."

"No, its coming across perfectly. I just have a lot of thinking to do. Can you give me that time?" She asked running her hands through his hair.

"Of course." He closed the ring box and left it on the stand. "I guess I kind of put a damper on things."

She gave him a small kiss. "A ring is definitely a panty dropper." She hooked her fingers into the waist band of his pants and pulled him on top of her.

He nuzzled her neck and she stared at the ring on the table. What was she going to do?


	21. Chapter 21

"Schools about to start and I don't even have a job yet." Asher yelled angrily.

"Not everyone is like you we can't just move on like its normal." Michaela stammered.

They swarmed her this morning as the first week of class registration loomed over there heads. A bundle of nerves and fears that she was suddenly responsible for. Bonnie stood next to her looking bored with it all. While all she wanted to do was scream and tell them all to get out. She stood in the living room clenching and unclenching her fists behind her back.

"I don't want Oliver working here." Connor chimed in.

"How can you be sure that everything is fine?" Laurel said, her leg shaking a mile a minute. Looking both relaxed and stressed as she leaned back in the white arm chair.

Frank descended the stairs and sent out a loud whistle stopping everyone in there tracks. "Shut up and back off, all of you."

Laurel's eyes narrowed. "Did you just come from upstairs?"

He ignored her question. "Asher, get a job like every other red bloodied person in America."

"Oh and Connor last I check she can hire whoever she wants including your pipsqueak of a boyfriend."

Annaliese put her hand on Frank's arm as a signal to quiet him. "I get it schools starting in a few weeks and everyones nervous about something."

Laurel stood up, ignoring the beginning's of Annaliese's little speech. "I can't believe you're rubbing it in my face. You'd think that you would be greatful that I didn't tell anyone," she said shooting daggers at Frank with her eyes.

"Come off it." He frowned. "Not everything is about you. Especially not this," He said, pulling the ring out of his pocket and getting on his knees. "See I asked her last night and she wasn't ready to give me an answer. I'm sure most of that was her lingering doubts about my committment."

Michaela looked on wide eyed. She turned to Laurel forcing her friend to face her. "You knew they were sleeping together? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well no wonder he got so angry over what we said. I knew he was tapping that." Asher commented to no one in particular as he stood by the window. He crossed his arms in front of him waiting for the whole drama to unfold.

"And apparently Bonnie did too. She doesn't even look surprised." Wes said observing Bonnie who stood next to Annaliese.

"Who the hell knows. That could be Bonnie's surprised face." Connor said annoyed.

"Don't think about them." Frank said not taking his eyes off of Annaliese. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I didn't. Because the only answer in this room that matters is yours. Anna will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Oh My God she said yes." Michaela said astonished. "How does she get everything?"

She pulled away just long enough to look at her ring. "It's beautiful."

He picked her up and swung her around. "You may want to go call your mom and thank her."

"Why?"

"Because I called her when I was picking it out. She said when you were little you used to scribble hearts all over your notebook."

"My mom hates everyone and you're telling me she helped you pick out the ring."

He shrugged a bit proudly. "I guess I just have a way with woman."

She bit her lips. "All of you get out. I'm still on vacation and plan on enjoying it. You don't have to pretend you're normal. You are normal and the sooner you believe it the better." She grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulls her upstairs. "I have to go call my mom. You have no idea she hates everyone. It' got to mean something that she gave Frank her blessing."

Bonnie smiled. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"Ugh, Congratulations." Asher said patting Frank awkwardly on the back.

"This is just one big circus isn't it. And the tricks on me." Connor slammed the front door behind him.

"Don't you have any decency. I thought you loved her. Now you go and do this in front of her face." Michael said reaming him out.

"I'm marrying her boss. Who happens to be my boss too. What was I supposed to do go hide in a corner? I'm done with that. I don't owe her anything. And Annaliese doesn't owe you guys anything. We give up our blood, sweat and tears for you people. I remember when we used to have a life before you walked in. I'm just taking it back."

Wes shook his head. "There was a better way to do this." He looked at Laurel who was wiping tears from her face. Her nose turning bright red. "Let's just get out of here."

She nodded and followed them out. "To think I was actually going to keep your secret and not tell anyone that you killed Lila."

The room went silent as her words sunk in.

Annaliese came back down the stairs and leaned over the railing with Bonnie in tow. "She actually, wants to help plan the wedding. My mother. I can't believe it."

Bonnie walked down the stairs picking up the tension in the air. "What's going on?"

Wes looked on angrily. "You killed Lila?" He threw the case in the hallway on the ground shattering it into a million pieces. Picking up one of the shards and putting it to Franks throat. He shoved him against the wall. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you? The man that started this whole thing. That doomed us all."

Bonnie disappeared into the kitchen and returned pointing a gun at Wes. "Let him go."

"You're going to shoot me."

"Its Annaliese thats obsessed with you not me." Bonnie said unwavering.

Annaliese rushed down the stairs and stood between the gun and Wes. "We all just need to calm down and take a breath. Bonnie put the gun down."

"He's holding glass to Frank's neck. Our Frank."

Annaliese swallowed the panic and fear that wanted to over take her. "Wes step away from Frank."

"She's just going to have to kill me then because there's no way I'm leetting this bastard get away with it."

Laurel put her hand on Wes's shoulders. "He's not worth it. We're better than him. We're better than all of them. Put it down." She put her hand over his shaking had. "This began with murder. It can't possibly end that way."

He dropped the glass shard and stepped back.

Bonnie slowly lowered the gun once she was sure that Frank was out of harms way.

"Fine, we're turning him in."

Annaliese went to Frank's side pulling him away from the students. "That's not going to happen. You can go and spin your little tell if you like, but we're better at this than you are. Frank won't spend a minute behind bars. But i'll make sure that you will for killing Sam and shooting me."

"Get out of here. It goes without saying that you're all fired and if you even think about going against us. It will be the last bad decision you ever make." Bonnie said putting the gun on the nightstand as if it were nothing more than a purse accessory.

"Bonnie, don't do that we don't have to be enemies." Annaliese piped in.

"If its war you want. You got it." Wes said pulling a visibly shaken Michaela and a very livid Laurel behind him.


End file.
